Locuras de una mente aburrida
by Haruka-Evans28
Summary: Coleccion personal de one-shot. Porque no hay nada peor que una mente aburrida
1. Amor de Media Noche

Casi puedo leer sus mentes. ¿Escribe tres historias y hace una cuarta? Para los que leyeron Detrás de Cámaras antes de esto no bromeaba cuando dije que la mosca me inspiro. Y este es el resultado.

Como soy fanática de los vampiros y lei mucho sobre ellos hice un compilado de habilidades y forme mi propio género. Espero que les guste.

**PAREJA: **Ash x May (Advanceshipping)

**DEDICATORIA: **Bien Kitty aca esta tu historia de vampiros que tanto me pedias. Si ya se querías una larga no un one- shot pero sinceramente no tengo mas cabeza para eso. Tengo otras y la facu asi que si vos tenes ganas de darme el argumento te lo escribo.

Disfrútala y espero que los demás lo hagan también.

**////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

**Amor de Media Noche**

La noche era oscura y siniestra, el cielo estaba nublado y tormentoso .El manto nocturno se dibujaban rayos y se oían truenos, cada uno más potente que el anterior. El viento azotaba sin piedad las ramas de los árboles.

Pero a pesar de que todo indicaba tormenta, ninguna gota había caído aun de las nubes testarudas.

Los pokemones se escondían en sus hogares para hallar refugio del clima que sin piedad, se les venía encima, demostrando todo su poder. Asustados y temerosos, esperaban que todo acabara pronto.

En el pequeño pueblo que había a los pies de la colina, estaba la callada pero inquietante espera que no era augurio de nada bueno. Los habitantes del pueblo estaban todos metidos en sus camas, con las sabanas cubriéndoles las cabezas, rezando que este clima terminara pronto, sin ningún percance. El silencio y la oscuridad eran los únicos habitantes que rondaban por las calles.

Sin embargo, en el castillo que estaba por la colina, se veía una pequeña luz que colaba por una de las ventanas .Una joven estaba de pie contra el vidrio, observando impasible la futura tormenta. Sus constantes suspiros eran lo único que rompía el cielo de su habitación.

Sus cabellos castaños caían en cascada por su espalda, su delicada figura estaba cubierta por un camisón de seda blanco que apenas protegía su pálida piel del frio. Que no era notado por estar tan hundida en el mar de sus pensamientos. Sus ojos azules se llenaron de un minuto a otro con preocupación y junto sus manos en forma de ruego.

-Por favor, que venga. Que no le haya pasado nada- repetía en una letanía que parecía no tener final. Sus manos se apretaron más contra su pecho y cerro sus ojos.

De pronto, sus ruegos se vieron interrumpidos por un escalofrió que surco su espalda y estremeció su cuerpo. Pero en vez de asustarse, la castaña solo sonrió, aun con sus ojos cerrados. Ese era el mismo sentimiento que la embargaba cada vez que el estaba cerca.

Una rara mescla de adoración y terror, amor y miedo. Donde, claramente ganaban los primeros. Acentuó su sonrisa a medida que ese presentimiento se hacía cada vez más grande, señal de su cercanía.

Y como si hubieran leído su mente, unos brazos la rodearon por su cintura y la atrajeron hacia atrás. Sintió como un cuerpo conocido se pegaba a ella y la retenían con una fuerza que pretendía ser delicada. Feliz por hallarse en la prisión de sus brazos, recostó su cabeza en el pecho de su visitante y llevo sus manos a las que la estaban sujetando.

Su visitante acerco su rostro al cabello de la chica. Sus ojos permanecían ocultos por la sombra de su flequillo. Olio el suave perfume que emanaba esa cabellera y deslizo su nariz por todo su cuello. Froto la zona donde se unía con su cuello y deposito un beso. La castaña, aparto un poco su cabeza para que tuviera más acceso.

El sonrió un poco al ver la actitud de la joven entre sus brazos y sin ningún tipo de pudor, saco su lengua y lamio la carne expuesta. La joven, no hizo ningún gesto de molestia. Es más, dejo escapar un suspiro de placer cuando la lengua fue reemplazada por sus labios.

-Tardaste mucho- le espeto con una respiración algo agitada. Sentía como esos labios que tanto amaba llegaban hasta detrás de su oreja.

-Había mucha seguridad en el castillo esta noche- le replico besando su lóbulo y sonrió complacido ante los temblores que se produjeron- Pikachu se divirtió bastante.

- Mi padre es un exagerado- dijo la castaña, aun con los ojos cerrados. Inconscientemente se pego mas al cuerpo que estaba detrás de ella y sin darse cuenta comenzó a frotarse contra él.

-Lo comprendo. Si fuera el te pondría en una urna de cristal y no te dejaría salir- Apretó un poco mas su agarre en la cintura para dejar en claro a quién pertenecía ese cuerpo.

-Tú no lo necesitas- le dijo abriendo los ojos y dándose la vuelta sin soltar el abrazo- Yo te pertenezco.

Y para reafirmarlo, lo beso de lleno en los labios. Rodeo el cuello del joven con sus frágiles brazos y se entrego a las miles de sensaciones que la recorrían una vez que sus labios se encontraban. El la agarro de las caderas y corto todo el espacio que había entre ellos.

Sus bocas se abrieron sincronizadas y las lenguas dieron paso a una danza salvaje que tan bien conocían. En medio de esa lucha, la lengua de la joven se encontró con algo más que la lastimo un poco haciendo que unas gotas de sangre cayeran de ella. Pero en vez de alejarse, se froto un poco más, aumentando el corte pero sin hacerlo muy profundo.

Esta acción pareció enloquecer a su acompañante, porque la tomo con más fuerza y sus labios se volvieron más desesperados por profanar esa cavidad. En un momento dado, un poco de la sangre de la joven se escapo por la comisura de sus labios. Ahí su acompañante se separo mínimamente y lamio esa pequeña fuga.

-Sabes que hacer eso es peligroso- le dijo en un gruñido. Por primera vez sus ojos se mostraron sus ojos. Eran rojos como la sangre, y profundos como un abismo. Pero a pesar de la notoria maldad que emanaban, se podía ver el amor y la devoción que profesaba a la joven.

-Pero sé que te gusta Ash- le dijo en tono aniñado y se refugió en su pecho para escapar del regaño de sus ojos. Estos se cerraron un momento para apartar el deseo de la sangre para abrirse nuevamente dejando ver un tono chocolate.

-Eres deliciosa May- apunto, sin intenciones de negar lo obvio- Pero no deja de ser peligroso.

-Inconvenientes de enamorarse de un vampiro- dijo saliendo de su escondite, para mirarlo con esos ojos que destilaban un amor infinito.

Ash solamente sonrió, dejando ver dos afilados colmillos, de los que aun goteaba un poco de sangre. De nuevo acerco su nariz al cuello de May para oler esa fragancia que lo volvía loco más allá de su deseo por la sangre.

Hay quien dice que para los vampiros, la sangre era su vida. Pero para este vampiro su vida era la joven que tenía entre sus brazos.

Podía haber matado a muchas personas para saciar su sed, podía haber cometido todas las atrocidades del mundo solo por razones egoístas y millones de cosas más. Pero sabía que nunca podría lastimarla a ella. Ella era su mundo entero.

Se quedaron callados unos minutos, abrazados disfrutando de la presencia del otro. May volvía a esconder su cara en su pecho mientras que Ash la mantenía sujeta con un brazo y con el otro le acariciaba su cabeza. Pero ese silencio se vio interrumpido por la voz de la castaña.

-Te extrañe mucho hoy. Las fiestas no son lo mismo sin ti.

Al decir eso, los recuerdos de la mañana volvieron a la mente del joven vampiro. Los hechos o mejor dicho las acciones de cierta persona lo hicieron enfurecer. Se soltó del abrazo de su amada y camino con evidente paso tenso hasta una butaca donde se dejo caer.

-No hables de eso- dijo una vez sentado y con los ojos cerrados por la tensión- Nunca tuve tantas ganas de matar a alguien como hoy.

El tono lúgubre y toda la crueldad que se podía percibir en sus ademanes, dejaron en claro la verdad de su amenaza. La joven se quedo estática un momento. No estaba acostumbrada a su lado perverso. Cuando él estaba con ella, era puro amor.

- ¿Es por Drew?- pregunto cautelosa. Cuando vio que las manos de Ash, se aferraron con fuerza a los brazos de la butaca, supo que había acertado. Camino despacio hacia él y se dejo caer apoyando su cabeza en su regazo.

-No es la primera vez que ves que me besa- le dijo en un susurro. Las manos del joven dejaron los brazos del asiento y comenzaron a acariciar sus suaves cabellos castaños. Solo May podía calmar a la bestia que llevaba adentro que estaba deseosa de venganza.

-No fue el beso- le contesto con ira contenida- Sino su mirada. Vi sus ojos y supe lo que deseaba. A ti, deseaba tu cuerpo y tus caricias cuando solo yo tengo ese derecho.

Sus ojos se volvieron rojos, al recordar como ese maldito se atrevía a tocar su propiedad. Más aun, ansiaba usurparla, profanarla. Sin saber, que cada suspiro y que cada aliento tenia dueño. Era en esos momentos cuando mas odiaba que la relación que llevaba con May fuera un secreto.

-No tienes que preocuparte por eso- le saco su amada de sus pensamientos- No importa cuántos hombres deseen mis besos o mis caricias. Solo te pertenecen a ti.

Ash la tomo por su cintura y la levanto con delicadeza para no dañarla. Ella era tan frágil y el podía ser tan fuerte. La sentó en su regazo y May coloco hábilmente, sus piernas alrededor de su cadera, lo más que le permitía la butaca.

-¿Crees que se los permitiría?- le pregunto. Acerco su boca a su cuello y lo lamio una vez más- Estarían muertos antes de siquiera rozar tu mano. No dejare que nadie te toque, nunca.

Cualquier mujer se podría sentir ofendida por ese trato. Como si fuera solo un objeto, un trofeo que el joven adorase presumir. Pero para May esa actitud era una de las cosas que más amaba de él. Ver a sus ojos y saber que solo la miraban a ella, que la deseaban a ella y que nunca la dejaría.

Saberse poseedora de un amor tan profundo, lo que único que podía hacer, que sentía que podía hacer era corresponderle con toda la devoción que su humano corazón le permitiera. Porque había días que sentía que su corazón no aguantaría tanto amor por Ash, su adorado vampiro.

Porque él era tan suyo como ella era de él.

Y una vez mas sus labios se encontraron para sellar la promesa de su amor que estaba destinado a la eternidad. Las manos del joven subieron hasta sus hombros para bajar el bretel de su camisón y poder darle libertad de exploración a sus labios. La joven solo podía enredar sus manos en su cabello para indicarle que no cesaran las caricias hacia su cuerpo.

-¿Cuándo será la boda?- le pregunto con su boca aun pegada a su hombro.

May sinceramente tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para acordarse de que hablaba su amado. La palabra boda le parecía tan irreal y lejana, mas aun cuando estaba experimentando sensaciones que no eran provocados por su prometido.

Prometido, sencilla palabra que trajo todos sus recuerdos a flote. Estaba destinada a casarse con un príncipe de una región vecina para consolidar un tratado entre sus reinos. Y pensar que los que la trataban como un simple objeto eran sus propios padres.

- Dos días- dijo en un murmullo ahogado tanto por el placer como por el temor de una nueva mala reacción por parte de Ash. Que por supuesto y fiel a su naturaleza vampírica no se hizo esperar.

Haciendo uso de su velocidad sobrenatural, oculta hasta ahora para no incomodar a su amada, la dejo en la butaca y comenzó a caminar en círculos por toda la habitación, murmurando planes que iban desde los más simples hasta los más crueles. Hasta ahora lo único que tenían en común era la muerte de cierto principito de cabellera verde.

-No les daré la oportunidad- repetía en una eterna letanía, mientras sus ojos rojos brillaban a causa de una posible masacre.

La joven al verlo perdido en su mundo de venganza, solo suspiro y se levanto de la butaca. Camino hasta un costado de su cama donde estaba la cesta de su Evee durmiendo, lo tomo en sus brazos y regreso a la butaca. Comenzó a acariciar a su dormido pokemon en espera de que Ash se calamara.

-Me pregunto dónde estará Pikachu- pensaba- Ash y el no se separan fácilmente.

Como si estuviera leyendo sus pensamientos, Ash llamo a su compañero que apareció misteriosamente al igual que hacia su amo siempre. La rata amarilla, avanzo hasta donde su amo se había inclinado y espero las ordenes de su amo.

May lo miro fascinada. Nada raro si tenemos en cuenta que el pokemon era un vampiro al igual que su amo. Cabe mencionar que todos los pokemones de Ash lo eran, el los quería tanto que decidió darles su misma vida para no separarse nunca Suspirando vio a su Evee y deseo poder compartir ese destino junto a él.

-Debemos prepararnos- oyó que le decía Ash a Pikachu- Avisa a los demás y preparen la ruta de escape. No quiero errores amigo, ni muertes innecesarias.

Su amigo asintió y volvió a desparecer de la estancia. Obviamente usando su increíble velocidad. Ante las extrañas órdenes dadas, May miro con curiosidad a Ash. ¿Desde cuándo el tenia problemas para escapar? A menos que…

Una vez que vio que Pikachu se fue, se giro hacia May para dar el último toque a su plan. Se acerco hasta donde la castaña estaba sentada y se arrodillo ante ella. Cuando tomo su mano, el corazón de May se acelero viendo una esperanza de que su anhelo, se cumpliera.

-Mi querida y dulce May- comenzó a decir Ash- Si bien mi corazón se paro hace tanto que ya no puedo recordarlo, se sintió vivo de nuevo el día que te conocí. Y en el momento que me aceptaste a tu lado, fui el ser más feliz de mi vida.

Se detuvo, para tomar aire. La joven lo miraba con una ansiedad increíble esperando que el discurso reiniciara.

-Eres lo que más amo en este mundo y tu ausencia seria peor que el infierno al que estoy destinado. ¿Te gustaría unirte a mí en la oscuridad a pesar de tus miedos y de los sacrificios que eso lleva?

Ahí estaba, la pregunta que ella había estado esperando desde que supo su verdadera naturaleza, desde el día que supo que su corazón estaba destinado a pertenecerle solo a él, al igual que todo su ser. Sintió su voz en su garganta formando la única respuesta posible.

-Sabes que perdí el miedo a la oscuridad, en el mismo momento que tus labios tocaron los míos por primera vez y que te convertiste en mi universo cuando dijiste que me amabas. Acepto unirme a ti porque sé que sin ti no podría vivir.

Al escuchar su respuesta, y sin darle tiempo a bajar a Evee, la alzo en el aire y comenzó a girar con ella antes de sus bocas se encontraran para sellar un nuevo pacto de amor entre ellos. Se separaron solo cuando sintieron el gruñido del molesto pokemon que se enojo al ser sacado de su sueño de esa manera.

-Espero que el ofrecimiento se extienda a Evee también.

-Por supuesto. Sabes bien que Pikachu y los demás lo consideran uno más

-¿Cuándo nos iremos? ¿Cuándo me convertirás?- preguntaba agitada la joven, no podía esconder su emoción y si por ella fuera se pondría a saltar por causa de esta.

-Esta noche- dijo intentando calmarla- Con respecto a lo otro, lo hare cuando hallas terminado de crecer.

-Así que solo te interesa mi exterior- dijo con su tono aniñado. Internamente sabía que era mentira, pero no podía evitar sentirse algo molesta por la espera que tenía por delante.

Manteniendo una actitud molesta, se dirigió a su cama para dejar a Evee en su cesta. Se sentó en su cama evitando mirar al vampiro que había dejado atrás, concentrándose en los doseles que caían alrededor de su cama.

Ash se quedo parado, quieto en su lugar. Su ágil mente proceso todo el problema en un momento y dio con la razón del enojo de su castaña. Sonrió, pensando en lo infantil que podía ser. Una razón más para postergar su conversión. Avanzo con cuidado hacia ella y se sentó a sus espaldas.

Puso sus manos en los hombros de ella y con sus dedos acaricio la base de su cuello. Sintió su cuerpo relajarse poco a poco. Lentamente acerco su boca a su oreja y con una voz extremadamente seductora le susurro:

- Verte crecer es igual que ver a una flor abrirse en primera. No quiero renunciar a ese placer tan pronto. Eres joven y tu hermosura no está madura. Cuando estés lista, te prometo que te daré mi sangre.

May se dejo llevar por esa voz que le nublaba los sentidos y le hacia una promesa de eternidad. Su mente entendió un poco mejor los motivos que antes, por su evidente inmadurez, no había comprendido. El solamente quería esperar hasta que estuviera lista para poder entrar al reino de la noche.

-Comprendo- le respondió al vampiro. Se dio la vuelta para besarlo una vez más- Esperare lo que tenga que esperar si la recompensa es estar a tu lado por siempre.

Se besaron un tiempo más hasta que las emociones los sobrepasaron a ambos. De la nada se hicieron consientes uno del otro en su totalidad como del lugar donde estaban. Era la primera vez que la pasión los consumía de tal manera que el control se evaporara cual brisa en medio de la noche.

-Dices que te parezco una flor, ahora ¿Quieres ayudarme a florecer?- le pregunto May con la voz más seductora que su timidez le permitió.

-Linda May soy una de las criaturas más egoístas de este mundo y siempre consigo lo que quiero. Y en este momento, se me antoja sentir tu cuerpo desnudo junto al mío.

-Entonces tómalo.

Sin más que decir, Ash la llevo al centro de la cama y rompió sus ropas. Como un simple envoltorio que, en este caso, guardaban uno de los más grandes tesoros de la humanidad. Sus manos hábiles, la recorrieron, la exploraron y con sus labios reclamo cada rincón de su cuerpo como suyo una vez más. Ella solo se entrego de lleno al torbellino de pasión.

Cuando ambos estuvieron desnudos y expuestos a los ojos del otro se dieron un beso cargado de todos los sentimientos que los llenaban en ese momento y las sombras los cubrieron cuando, se unieron y explotaron, hundidos en un mar de placer.

Al día siguiente, todo el castillo cayó en un revuelo por la desaparición de la princesa.

**Fin**

**///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

N/A

Espero que todos los hayan disfrutado y halla hecho un buen aporte al genero vampirico que tanto amo. Como verán tanto como Ash y sus pokemones son vampiros comparten las mismas habiladades que son : fuerza, velocidad y sed de sangre. Por lo demás tenemos que pueden caminar durante el dia como los de Crepusculo pero sin el brillo, sus ojos cambian de color como los de Underworld y la manera de convertirse en vampiro es la misma que Anne Rice, tomar la sangra hasta la ultima gota y después darle de beber la del vampiro.

May en este caso hace un papel de princesa devota enamorada de un ser de la noche por el cual esta dispuesta a dejar todo. Como dije es un one-shot sin muchas probabilidades de coninuarla pero si Kitty y ustedes me convencen a lo mejor la siga.

Besos y espero sus opiniones.


	2. Welcome to my Hell

Hola amigos lectores, he decidido convertir esta historia en mi sección de One-shots personales. Si se preguntan del porque del titulo, lo verán a medida que vayan leyendo lo que vaya subiendo, como digo siempre cuando estoy aburrida hago cada cosa.

Un claro ejemplo de eso, es este one-shot que escribi. Sinceramente no que me fume cuando lo escribi o que estaba cruzando por mi cabeza. Tal vez mis ardillas mentales estaban pidiendo su dosis diaria de heroína.

Si les gusto esto, háganmelo saber.

**Advertencia**: temas fuertes tratados con una indiferencia increíble. Mencion de drogas, sexo y automutilación.

**Disclaimer**: Solo la trama es mia, el resto de los personajes le pertenece a su autor.

* * *

**Welcome to my hell**

Ash se encontraba sentado en sillón de la sala. Uno de los tres muebles que adornaban su departamento de un solo ambiente, contando la mesa que estaba enfrente suyo y por supuesto el colchón que estaba en un rincón del lugar. Se cabeza estaba recostada en el respaldo con los ojos cerrados, completamente sumergido en el placer que la heroína le proporcionaba.

En frente, apoyada con cuidado estaba la jeringa cargada con su segunda dosis del día porque no quería que su cabeza abandone el letargo de la droga en la que estaba perdido por lo que cuando sintió que su mente atravesaba la nebulosa para hacerse camino en la realidad, sus ojos se abrieron y sus manos se dirigieron sin dudarlo a la jeringa.

La aguja hubiera penetrado en su lacerada piel una vez más si no hubiera escuchado unos golpeteos que llamaban con insistencia a su puerta no dando la opción de ignóralos. Se levanto muy molesto con millones de groserías y maldiciones para el supuesto desgraciado que se atrevía a irrumpir su sagrado momento. Su mente no podía darle una identidad al desconocido tras la puerta por que recordaba que sus amigos ya lo habían abandonado.

Con un paso ligeramente tembloroso y con excesiva fuerza abrió la puerta dispuesto a matar con la fuerza de sus ojos al imbécil que ensombrecía su rutina pero la intención no paso de ahí al ver a una joven castaña que lo miraba impasible, con unos ojos azules que hacía rato dejaron de brillar.

-He venido a aceptar tu oferta- le dijo respondiendo la pregunta implícita que estaba escrita en los ojos marrones del chico.

-¿El sexo o el abrazo?- le pregunto no entendiendo del todo las intenciones de su ¿Amiga? ¿Amante? ¿Compañera de juerga? A esta altura no lo sabía y sinceramente no le importaba. La chica se hizo a un lado dejando ver una simple y pequeña maleta. Para algunos eso sería insignificante pero para May contenía su vida.

-¿Tus padres?- fue todo lo que pregunto haciéndose a un lado para que la chica entrara al lugar dejando su maleta cerca de la puerta. Hoy no tenía fuerzas para cargarla, no se puede hablar de ganas porque hacía rato que estas le habían abandonado.

-Demasiados ocupados discutiendo para darse cuenta que existo- fue toda su respuesta mirando con atención la habitación que pasaría a ser su hogar dentro de poco, deteniéndose en la mesa para ver la jeringa y la heroína que esta contenía- Veo que la fiesta empezó tempano hoy.

-En tu caso puedo decir lo mismo- viendo la manga blanca de la camisa de May teñirse de rojo gradualmente y algunas gotas manchaban el piso. La chica miro su brazo con indiferencia pero no dijo nada, cuando estaba por sentarse Ash la interrumpió- Si quieres seguir con la fiesta en el baño está todo listo para tu ritual

El chico señalo la única puerta con un gesto de la cabeza. La chica dirigió su mirada ahí y sin saber porque la herida de su brazo pulso. Cambio el rumbo de sus pasos para dirigirse al lugar indicado pero Ash dejo un estuche de cuero negro en sus manos cuando paso a su lado. May lo miro con desconcierto y algo parecido a la gratitud. Abrió el cierre para ver mejor su contenido.

En ella se podía una colección de diversos tipos de cuchillos, navajas y tijeras de distinto con lo indispensable para curar cortes. La chica repaso la vista confundida porque los filos no tenían sangre seca como recordaba y el kit se veía bastante más lleno y surtido que la última vez.

-Lo olvidaste el jueves pasado- comenzó a explicar el chico con voz carente de expresión- Por lo que me tome la molestia de limpiarlo y recargarlo. Estaba aburrido como siempre.

La chica sin ni siquiera darle una mirada se dirigió al baño para, aparentemente, continuar con su tarea. Ash por el contrario se sentó enfrente de la mesa y con gesto molesto comenzó a guardar su jeringa para usarla en otra ocasión. Estaba enfadado porque gracias a la castaña no podría continuar con su sesión de drogas. Por alguna razón sentía que debía estar en sus cabales cuando estaba con ella, no fuera ser que se repitiera el último accidente.

Por lo que, cuando termino, se recostó y miro con gesto indiferente y aburrido el horizonte que conformaba su pared antes blanca pero que con los infinitas manos de pintura que él le había dado, estaba de un color difícil de identificar. Sus ojos marrones, al igual que los de su amiga y nueva compañera de piso, hacía rato que habían perdido su brillo, como si hubieran visto lo peor del mundo y estuvieran resignados a eso.

Es dolorosamente triste ver la derrota en ojos tan jóvenes.

Un movimiento al lado suyo lo saco de su mundo vacio y se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con May, sentada al lado suyo. Estaba usando una camiseta negra suya, la misma que siempre se ponía cada jueves que pasaba por ahí. Era una de las pocas prendas que siempre estaban limpias en ese lugar.

-¿No hay segundo round?- pregunto la chica con sus ojos en la mesa donde la segunda ración de droga yacía olvidada.

-Podría decirte lo mismo a ti- noto que la chica no se había abierto ninguna herida nueva en su cuerpo maltratado.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos ya que se habían tomado con una verdad implícita de ellos pero que ninguno estaba listo para enfrentar aun. Tal vez nunca lo estuvieran.

-¿Por qué me dejas cortarme?- expreso una duda que hacía rato tenia- Mis padres y mis antiguos amigos me suplicaban que no lo hiciera. Tú nunca haces o dices nada, solo me curas y limpias mi sangre.

-Es lo mismo que cuando me drogo- explico el chico-No importa cuánto me supliquen, se que lo hare y ellos también. Como es inevitable, prefiero hacértelo lo más fácil y seguro que pueda.

-Gracias.

-Tú esterilizas mis agujas así que estamos a mano.

Silencio de nuevo. Pero es importante resaltar que el silencio no era nunca incomodo entre ellos. Se habían llegado a conocer tanto entre ellos que sabían que las palabras floridas o de consuelo absurdo estaban demás entre ellos. May estaba a punto de recargar la cabeza en el hombro del chico pero sintió que este se levantaba y la tomaba del brazo estirándola con dirección al colchón tirado en un rincón.

-Ven.

Al llegar ahí, May se dejo caer sin dudarlo pero Ash tardo unos minutos más porque se saco sus vaqueros antes de acostarse mascullando algo sobre lo molesto que es acostarse así. Cuando sintió el cuerpo del chico, la castaña rápidamente se acurruco a su lado. Ash no la rechazo y la envolvió con uno de sus brazos.

Silencio de nuevo.

-¿Me tienes miedo?- pregunto May.

-¿Por qué habría de tenerlo?-inquirió a su vez el chico.

Por toda respuesta, la chica levanto su brazo izquierdo, donde los infinitos cortes con sus respectivas cicatrices formaban una telaraña horrorosa en una piel blanca que debía estar sin ningún tipo de imperfección.

-Todos se asustaban cuando las miran.

Imitando el ejemplo de la chica, Ash levanto su brazo derecho poniéndolo cerca del de May. Ahí se veían innumerables pinchazos que formaban un entramado que hubiera asqueado a cualquiera. Esos dos brazos juntos eran el perfecto símbolo de lo que muchos llamarían juventud desperdiciada.

-Estamos en las mismas pero si tú no me tienes miedo yo tampoco te temo-respondió Ash, usando su lacerado brazo para acariciar el lugar donde estaban las cicatrices de May.

-Es irónico, tenemos las vidas por las que cualquiera mataría y nosotros nos matamos a nosotros mismos- comento May.

-¿Quién no sueña con ser un famoso maestro pokemon o una gran coordinadora?- dijo en burla Ash- Si nos vieran ahora creo que pensarían dos veces antes de seguir nuestros ejemplos.

Las caricias en el brazo de May se hicieron más ardientes y lentamente descendieron por otras zonas. Pero extrañamente, ninguna emoción se refleja en sus rostros. ¿Tan vacios estaban que ni siquiera el fuego de la pasión los encendía? ¿O estaban tan acostumbrados a la agonía que sus rostros habían olvidado como demostrar amor? Cualquiera de las opciones era triste.

-¿Te gusta?- pregunto Ash volviendo su rostro hacia el de May que le asintió suavemente- ¿Lo hacemos?

-Claro.

De esa manera se besaron y por espacio de una hora y cuarenta minutos, se olvidaron de todo, como hacían cada jueves exactamente a los dos de la tarde. Si ahora están pensando que era prestaban demasiada atención al horario, ellos les responderías que cuando solo esperas que la vida acabe te acostumbras a contar las horas. De manera que porque no lo harías cuando te sientes vivo de nuevo.

Terminada su rutina, volvieron a abrazarse y se quedaron en silencio. Sos mentes habían bajado de su cielo y se sentían golpeados de nuevo por la realidad. Muchos pensarían que lo que habia entre ellos era amor o algún sentimiento parecido pero sus corazones estaban tan muertos que dudaban de que eso fuera posible. Si le preguntáramos a ellos porque están juntos, lo mas probable que definieran su relación como una necesidad, rayando el vicio. Algo mas fuerte que la aguja penetrando su carne o que el filo rasgando su piel.

-¿Quieres dejar de drogarte?

-Solo quiero ser feliz.

-¿No lo eres? Tienes gran fama y prestigio, incluso el dinero para no tener que robar nunca para conseguir tu droga.

-Vivo en medio de un ruido inútil y palabras falsas, quiero que alguien me aprecie a mi mismo, no a mis medallas o trofeos.

-Comprendo.

-¿Tu dejarías de cortarte?

-Me hace sentir viva.

-Irónico.

-Lo sé, pero estoy esclavizada a un fantasma que siento que nadie me ve como soy realmente. Temo que si no siento el dolor, ese fantasma se convierta en realidad.

-Somos patéticos.

-Lo sé.

-Cásate conmigo.

Esa pregunta se hizo en el tono de quien pregunta cómo está el clima o si se quiere tomar algo, fue por lo que respuesta en un tono similar. Pero si tenemos en cuenta que ellos dejaron sus posturas indiferentes para tratar el tema, sentados en lecho y viéndose a los ojos, tal vez el tema no fuera tan insignificante, tal vez sus corazones no estaban tan muertos después de todo.

-Sera un desastre.

-¿Eso es un si?

-¿Esto significa que estas enamorado de mi?

Una risa cargada de ironía lleno el ambiente. Cualquiera hubiera sentido lastima al escuchar esa risa tan lastimera y cualquier mujer se hubiera sentido ofendida porque surgiera en un momento así pero a esta altura ya debemos saber que ellos no son como cualquier persona.

-May tu y yo estamos rotos. Rotos sin solución, nuestros corazones están hechos trizas de tal manera que no creo que recuerden lo que es amar. Estamos cayendo en un pozo sin fondo y sin salvación.

-¿Entonces? Si no tenemos salvación, si estamos tan rotos y si no sabemos lo que es amar, ¿A qué se debe tu brillante idea?

-¿Lo has notado cierto? Cuando estamos juntos, seguimos siendo los mismos desgraciados pero en menor medida. Tú te cortas menos y yo no me drogo tanto.

-¿Qué quieres decir? Si lo he notado pero no creo que sea suficiente.

-Pero no perdemos nada con intentarlo. Ya estamos condenados pero tal vez podamos salvarnos, tal vez con los restos de nuestros corazones aun se pueda hacer algo.

-¿Estás dispuesto a aceptarme mutilada aun cuando mis propios padres me rechazaron?

-Solo si tú me aceptas en el estado que los demás me dejaron. Drogado y loco.

-Todos estamos un poco locos.

-¿Entonces aceptas?

-Llámame loca pero si.

-Genial- dijo el chico tomando su mano rudamente- May Balance, no te puedo prometer el mundo, ni momentos felices. Solo te puedo garantizar lagrimas y decepciones pero que hare mi mejor esfuerzo por hacerte lo feliz que pueda en este pozo en el que estamos cayendo.

-Ash Ketchum, no te puedo que estaré ahí siempre para ti ni que te ayudare a pelear us fantasmas ni que te estaré en las malas contigo. Pero prometo intentar sacarte a ti y a mi de este pozo y si no lo logro, caer contigo siempre.

-May bienvenida a mi infierno personal.

-Ash tu también eres bienvenido al mío.

Con eso sellaron en juramento un nuevo vicio, una promesa de salvarse mutuamente que tenia pocas esperanzas de cumplirse pero tal vez esta nueva droga fuera buena. Tal vez no todos los vicios son malos

**Fin**

N/A

Si están leyendo esto, significa que les gusto. Ya pueden cerrar sus bocas o empezar a insultarme. Juro que no se de donde salió la idea. Solo me propuse hacer algo totalmente distinto a lo que siempre hacia.

Es decir, personajes llenos de emociones, pasiones y sentimientos que ven a sus problemas como cosas a superar. Pero estos están notablemente vacios. Tambien espero que hayan notado que me enfoque principalmente en los diálogos donde esta la escencia de todo lo que quiero transmitir.

Espero haber causado un efecto favorable en ustedes. Nos despedimos hasta el siguiente.


	3. 15 de febrero, Un juego de amor

Hola, queridos amigos enamorados, con algo de atraso pero como dice mi sensei mejor tarde que nunca. Este es mi primer one shot con motivo de San Valentín pero siempre pense que era una escusa para la cursileria barata, pero como tengo novio este año (eso no implica que haya cambiado mi forma de pensar) pero creo que debemos ser cursis una vez en la vida.

Espero que les guste y Feliz dia

**Advertenci**a: Diabéticos, abstenerse muchas escenas cursis

**15 de febrero, un juego de amor**

La viaja gasolinera del pueblo, tenía el mismo aspecto tanto de día como de noche. Era casi tan vieja como el pueblo en el que estaba, al punto que los más ancianos, no recordaban como se veía de antaño ese viejo terreno de tierra roja donde estaba construida, cerca de la carretera principal de ese lugar que poco evolucionaba de pueblo a cuidad.

Ese lugar no podía ser demolido o refaccionado porque eso implicaría ignorar años de historias, recuerdos y hechos tantos tristes como alegres. Se podría decir que ese lugar, así viejo y remendado, era el alma de ese pequeño rincón del mundo.

Así como no se podía recordar cómo y cuando fue construida, nadie podía recordar el nombre de los primeros dueños de la gasolinera. Los más jóvenes bromeaban sobre que el sitio en cuestión era tan viejo que había nacido de la tierra misma como si fuera un árbol o una planta y había asentado sus raíces en los mismos corazones d las personas.

Como mencione antes, ninguno de los habitantes de esa conglomeración, llamada Edén recordaba cómo habían sido los dueños de esa gasolinera o como la habían construido pero si recordaban la sucesión de dueños que llegaban para apoderarse de ese lugar con intenciones de remodelarla para convertirla en su fuente de ingresos, venderla para hacerla una mina de oro e inclusive incendiarla para cobrar el dinero del seguro.

Pero ese lugar se resistía y se mantenía inamovible a los pasos del tiempo, como si esperara la vuelta de sus antiguos dueños o al menos alguien que supiera entender el alma de ese lugar. Porque nadie de los que vivían en ese lugar, dudaban que el lugar tuviera un alma. Recalcando algo dicho antes, ese lugar estaba llenos de recuerdos y sucesos que formaban parte del lugar, por lo que el alma de esta vieja estación, eran esos mismos recuerdos que antaño llenaron sus paredes de risas y alegrías.

Sin embargo y por desgracia en una fecha en la que solo debería haber amor y felicidad, las paredes se llenaban de sonidos de nuevo. Pero no de los que denotaban alegría sino tristeza porque esos sonidos eran sollozos y lo que dejaban salir esos ojos azules eran puras y simples lagrimas. Un rincón oscuro y olvidado del lugar, que una vez fue el rincón favorito de los amantes traviesos, una figura se agazapaba ahí, queriéndose fundir con las sombras y dejar de lado su existencia.

Por la silueta dibujada en la oscuridad se veía una muchacha de unos dieciséis años, juzgando por lo delicada pero no aun maduras facciones que formaban su rostro. Su cabello era castaño y usaba un vestido de color azul que armonizaba a la perfección con sus ojos de zafiro. Una olvidada flor blanca en su escote era bañada por las frías lágrimas de la chica. Pero algo entorpecía la belleza de la chica.

Era grasa.

La chica estaba bañada literalmente en esa sustancia. Sus cabellos si bien conservaban su color, estaban sucios y pastosos. Su rostro estaba cubierto por esa sustancia que escondía su blanca piel y sus labios rojos. Su vestido también era víctima de esa injusticia, teniendo en su falda una gran mancha y algunas más pequeñas distribuidas por el diseño de la vestimenta.

Cualquiera de los habitantes del lugar, reconocerían a la chica como May, la hija mayor de los nuevos dueños de la gasolinera. La joven y vivaz jovencita que trabajaba todos los días después de la escuela en ese lugar, junto con el resto de su familia. Esa que te dejaba una sonrisa como recuerdo y te daba un servicio digno de un emperador no importaba si fueras rico o pobre.

Pero por desgracia, la sonrisa de ella estaba velada esta noche. Oculta en sus lagrimas y sepultada bajo sus sollozos. Porque esa noche de san Valentín, alguien lo suficiente malvado y celoso arruino sus sueños de amor. Porque la envidia siempre esta presente y nadie se puede escapar de ella.

-¿Por qué aspire a algo tan alto?- lloraba desconsolada la chica. Sus manos enguantadas y libres de esa vil sustancia cubrían su rostro y ocultaban las lágrimas de las chicas- ¿Pero que tenia de malo amarlo? Mi amor es tan bueno como el de cualquier otra.

Fue en ese momento cuando unos pasos quebraron su dialogo monótono, cargado de tristeza y sufrimiento. En frente de ella, un joven de su misma edad estaba parado mirándolo con una mescla de adoración y comprensión. Su ropa era una camisa negra al igual que sus pantalones. Tenía una cara típica pero atractiva, coronado por unas zetas en sus mejillas. Lo mas colorido de su rostro era que tenía un ojo morado y sus nudillos pacerían maltrechos como si hubiera estado recientemente en una pelea.

La joven, estupefacta lo miro como quien ve el sol por primera vez después de mucho tiempo de lluvia. Se levanto pero aun asi la distancia entre ellos era considerable. Por la forma tensa de sus cuerpos, esa distancia era tanto emocional como física.

-Ash

-May

* * *

(_**Veinticuatro horas antes**_)

-¡Hoy es San Valentín!- gritaba una feliz May mientras saltaba como si fuera una niña pequeña y se llevo sus manos al rostro en una pose romántica-¡Hoy será una noche mágica!

-Sabes- respondió una voz masculina a su lado. Un chico de pelo verde y ojos del mismo color se veía con un gesto molesto. Usaba el mismo uniforme de trabajo que May y señalaba a los clientes que estaban esperando- Si bajas de tu nube y nos ayudas, nadie se molestaría.

-Hay Drew- suspiro la chica- Eres un amargado a veces.

-Siento contradecirte amiga- intervino una chica de pelo azul largo con una gorra blanca, usaba el mismo uniforme que todos pero a diferencia del chico, su rostro no estaba molesto sino divertido- Pero mi amargado novio tiene razón, es hora de trabajar no de soñar.

-Siempre tengo la razón- exclamo con suficiencia el chico, peinándose el flequillo pero al momento, al escuchar las risas de las chicas cayó en la cuenta de algo- Oye, no soy amargado.

-Lo sé, lo sé- se defendió la chica besando la nariz del chico pero este no se conformo y la abrazo para darle un beso tierno en los labios. Hubieran seguido mas pero cierto carraspeo de su amiga enfrente los detuvo.

-¿Ahora quienes son los que sueñan y no trabajan?- inquirió con una sonrisa algo pícara a sus amigos que al menos tuvieron la decencia de ponerse colorados antes de unirse a la risas de su amiga- Creo que les había dicho que las muestras afecto, estaban prohibidas en horarios de trabajo.

-Digamos que nos gusta aprovechar el tiempo que tenemos- se defendió Dawn, dándole un último beso al chico, antes de ponerse a trabajar antes que los clientes que se pusieran molestos o impacientes.

-Cursis- decreto la chica, señalándolos con un dedo acusador, antes de imitar a su amiga atendiendo al auto más cercano a ella para llenar de gasolina al motor.

-Mira quien lo dice- espeto el chico, cumpliendo con su labor al igual que su amiga y novia- La Reina del romance y la cursilería.

-Pero ustedes lo que hacen es comer pan frente a los pobres- dijo May, al tiempo que sonreía al cliente con lo que se gano una linda propina por su desempeño. Ella guardo el dinero en el bolsillo de su uniforme y saco un pañuelo para limpiar la grasa de la que estaba cubierta sus manos y algo de su rostro.

-Si lo que querías es un novio, no hubieras rechazado a Brendan- comento Dawn, también limpiándose las manos, antes de ir a atender al siguiente cliente. Drew al ver la conversación de las chicas, se alejo un poco discretamente.

-No saldría con alguien solo por tener novio o solo para no estar sola esta noche- dijo May en tono seguro pero después volteo su rostro algo sonrojado- Además a mí ya me gusta alguien.

-No es por querer romper tus sueños pero creo que estas apuntando muy alto para mi amiga- le respondió ella con una sonrisa llena de pena a su amiga.

-El no es así- mascullo defendiendo con uñas y dientes a su amado. Sin que se diera cuenta Drew se puso atrás de ella para poner una mano en su hombro en actitud comprensiva, asustando un poco a la castaña.

-Dawn tiene razón- apunto el chico pero al ver la mirada matadora de May levanto sus manos en una pose de defensa para agregar- Que conste que no lo digo por Ash, el es un buen chico pero sabes que es muy inocente y se deja llevar por ese grupo de víboras que dicen ser sus amigos.

-Lo sé- suspiro derrotada la chica.

Para aclarar dudas, May Drew y Dawn eran mejores amigos desde que eran pequeños por lo que asistieron a la misma escuela y también compartieron el trabajo cuando los padres de May decidieron comprar la vieja gasolinera. Estos estaban felices por tener tres trabajadores tan laboriosos y confiables.

Cuando el trío en cuestión creció comenzaron a asistir a la única preparatoria privada del lugar, en parte por una beca y en parte por el trabajo combinado de ellos y sus padres ya que todos aspiraban a un futuro mejor. En la preparatoria asistían todos los chicos que de mayor posición social de la cuidad por lo que era lógico que sintieran algo de rechazo ante los chicos becados pero por suerte esto no era general y el trío consiguió hacerse de buenos amigos.

Al poco tiempo, Drew confeso sus sentimientos hacia a su amiga de pelo azul y el trio se convirtió en una pareja y un acompañante. A May no le importaba seguir con ellos, debido a que si ignoraban los besos, todo seguía igual entre ellos. Su estancia por la preparatoria hubiera sido tranquila de no ser que el destino le tenía otros planes para ella.

Un día cualquiera, iba algo distraída y cansada por el turno nocturno que debió llenar cuando sin querer choco contra un chico, tirando todos sus libros y cayendo ella misma en el proceso. Cerró los ojos en espera del impacto con el suelo pero este nunca llego. En vez de eso, sintió un delicado pero fuerte agarre la sostenía en su cintura. Levanto su mirada para agradecer a su salvador pero no pudo por quedar prendada de esos ojos marrones que la miraban divertidos.

-Gracias- fue lo primero que pudo decir cuando encontró su voz. El chico sonrio dejando ver sus dientes blancos y la soltó delicadamente para luego acomodarse mejor su gorra.

-No es nada, me gusta ayudar a mis compañeras- contesto inclinándose para juntar todos los libros que la castaña había dejado caer.

Si May hubiera estado en sus plenas facultades mentales, habría ayudado al chico o se hubiera negado en rotundo que hiciera eso, muerta de vergüenza pero estaba en un shock que solo el amor a primera vista podía ocasionar. Y eso lo supo en el instante que su corazón latió como loco al enfocar por primera vez esos ojos marrones.

-Listo- dijo el chico misterioso dejando la pila de libros de nuevo en los brazos de su dueña, volvió a sonreír marcando las setas en sus mejillas- Debo irme ahora.

-Gracias- volvió a decir. Todo su vocabulario se había ido de paseo y no podía encontrar algo mejor que decir. Vio al chico recoger su mochila y despedirse con una mano de ella antes de desaparecer por un pasillo. Llevándose sin saberlo el corazón de la joven May.

¿Pero porque sus amigos decían que la pobre apuntaba muy alto? Porque ese chico resulto ser miembro de una de las familias mas ricas del lugar. Lo que lo ponía de inmediato en el grupo tan comúnmente denominado populares. Un grupo al que por supuesto, May le era velado la entrada. En ese grupo estaban Ash, Brock Gary, Misty y Melody. Sin embargo las palabras de Drew eran ciertas.

Ash tenía la reputación de ser un buen chico, alumno normal y buen deportista. Solo en estos últimos podía ser algo arrogante pero de una manera afable. Sin duda tenía algo que hacía que lo quieras. El problema era el grupo de víboras, como los había apodado el chico, que siempre estaban con él. No era que fueran malos chicos, sino que tenían muy altos prejuicios con respecto a los demás y tenían una gran ojeriza a los becados. Y no era secreto que las dos chicas del grupo aspiraban a convertirse en la querida de Ash. Nadie sabía si por verdadero amor o p ascender en la escala social.

Desde ese día, si bien no se convirtieron en amigos eran como dos conocidos que se llevaban bien. El chico la saludaba cuando la veía en los pasillos y cuando llevaba su moto a cargar gasolina le daba una charla normal. Si ignoraba las miradas matadoras de sus acompañantes, podría decir que sentía en el cielo. Tanto que por esos minutos de felicidad, había rechazado a varios pretendientes.

Todo esto afloro en la memoria de la chica, mientras trabajaba como siempre. Después de esa charla los chicos siguieron su trabajo en silencio hasta que acabaron con la clientela y se sentaron en el suelo, esperando que llegaran nuevos. Se limpiaron las manos y sacaron algunos refrigerios para comer. Volvieron a hablar, haciendo bromas (casi todas dirigidas a Drew) y haciendo planes para ver películas cursis y llorosas para festejar esa noche.

-¡Miren!-grito Drew señalando a un auto que se acercaba hacia ahí- Ahí viene el príncipe azul de May.

A lo lejos se podía ver como la silueta del mencionado que se acercaba en su moto al lugar. Los tres se apresuraron a levantarse para ir a atenderlo como buenos trabajadores que eran. Pero, lógicamente la mas emocionada era May. Era raro verlo sin su pandilla de buitres y la chica no pensaba desaprovechar la oportunidad.

-Hola May- saludo Ash, tan pronto como llego y se saco el casco- ¿Podrias llenarlo, por favor?

-Hola, Ash- devolvió el saludo y procedió a un cumplir con el pedido- ¿Qué tal el dia?

-Normal ¿Y tu?

-Aca trabajando y pasando el dia con mis amigos- respondió mientras seguía con lo suyo y señalando a sus dos amigos.

-Vaya, hola ¿Qué tal están?- dijo el chico presuroso de estrechar la mano de Drew- ¿Drew cierto?

-Si-confirmo el chico, después algo curioso porque un chico popular supiera su nombre, pregunto-¿Cómo es que el gran Ash sabe mi nombre?

-Te he visto cuando jugamos al futbol- rio el chico, divertido por el comentario- Eres un gran portero. Tú debes ser Dawn, te he escuchado tocando el violín, eres realmente buena.

-Gracias- sonrió la chica, muy halagada. Como tocar el violín era lo que más le gustaba hacer, estaba feliz que reconocieran su esfuerzo- Me alegro de que te guste.

-Siempre me gusta la buena música- sonrió el chico- ¿Qué planes tienen para esta noche?

-Tenemos un maratón de películas lacrimógenas para ver – dijo el chico de ojos verdes pero al ver la cara de espanto Ash, agrego señalando acusadoramente a sus amigas- Idea de las chicas, ya sabes San Valentín y todo lo que sigue.

-Las chicas son extrañas- se rio Ash y fue coreado por Drew, estrechando sus manos entre si. Compartieron esa camarería que se da entre hombres al molestar a las chicas. El peli verde reforzó su idea de que el azabache era un buen tipo y entendió que es lo que veía su amiga en el.

-¿Y cuáles son tus planes para hoy?- pregunto una molesta May. No quería lucir como una tonta ante su querido pero veía que el chico lo hacía sin mala intención.

-Celebrar mi cumpleaños, supongo- respondió el chico mientras se rascaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza. No le gustaba decir que había nacido en esa fecha por el escándalo que ocasionaba. Especialmente entre las mujeres

-¿Naciste en San Valentín?- pregunto Drew, atónito. Para después largarse a reír, por alguna razón eso no incomodo a Ash- Eso es realmente cursi.

-Lo se pero al menos recibo doble regalo- suspiro el chico con una sonrisa resignada- Mis amigos y mis padres están haciendo mi fiesta ahora. Pero como me vieron tan falto de entusiasmo, me echaron por lo que salí a pasear.

-Echado de tu casa en tu cumpleaños, linda forma de pasarlo- se rio May en venganza por la burla anterior, pero después suspiro- Al menos tienes mejores planes que nosotros.

-Si quieren pueden venir.

-¿Qué?- gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo. Era una de dos, o Ash les estaba jugando una broma para reírse de ellos en unos minutos. O el chico simplemente no entendía cómo funcionaba el mundo. ¿Qué harían ellos tres en un lugar llenos de esnob que los mirarían por encima del hombro y murmurando a sus espaldas que su lugar estaba afuera y no ahí?

-Que si quieren pueden venir- repitió el chico sinceramente. No había hablado mucho con ellos pero les caía bien. A lo mejor con ellos el aire aburrido de su cumpleaños recibiría una brisa de viento nuevo- Claro si soportan todo lo cursi y elegante.

-¿Me parece a mí o odias tu cumpleaños?- pregunto Dawn inteligentemente al chico.

-Solo digamos que todo eso de la etiqueta no es lo mío- dijo simplemente el chico, no quería dar muchos detalles de eso- Bueno, ¿Vienen o no? Entiendo si tienen otros planes, esta invitación es muy de última hora.

-Claro- acepto May gustosa, ignorando las caras de sus dos amigos. ¿Estaban ante los dos seres más inocentes del mundo acaso?

-ME alegro- dijo Ash, entregando el dinero por la gasolina dada y después se puso su casco- Los veré esta noche, entonces.

El sonido del motor del vehículo alejándose fue lo único que se escucho por largos minutos antes de que Drew y Dawn se pusieran en enfrente de su amiga de la infancia para poder gritarle un sencillo y determinante:

-¡¿TE HAS VUELTO LOCA?!

* * *

-Definitivamente se volvió loca- suspiro Dawn mientras se baja del auto de su novio (uno de los modelos más viejos de los que había en ese lugar) luego de estacionar en el jardín de la casa de Ash.

La chica estaba usando un lindo vestido de tirantes rosado que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, con una cinta en la cintura de color negro que terminaba en un mono de costado. Su pelo estaba elegantemente recogido y una flor blanca culminaba con la decoración. Su rostro se veía natural pero sus labios estaban resaltados gracias al brillo labial.

-Creo que lo que nos volvimos locos somos nosotros por acompañarla- rectifico Drew, guardando las llaves en su bolsillo mirando curioso la decoración de ese inmenso jardín que era la antesala de esa hermosa casa que se veía a lo lejos.

Drew estaba usando camisa verde con una corbata negra algo desfasada junto con unos pantalones negros elegantes. En sus manos tenía el saco que hacia juego pero solo se lo pondría cuando la ocasión lo requiriera. En su bolsillo delantero tenia la misma flor blanca que su novia. Prontamente tomo su mano y miro hacia el lugar de la música con evidente resignación.

-Si sabía que iban a estar quejándose todo el tiempo, no los traía conmigo- les retaba May que venía detrás de la pareja. Era la única genuinamente entusiasmada por lo que sus amigos denominaban una completa locura y miraba el lugar de donde la música salía con verdadera ilusión.

May usaba el mismo modelo que Dawn pero con colores azules en el vestido y la cinta que lo acompañaba era blanca y el moño era central. Su pelo esta suelto con unos lindos listones blancos que combinaban con su atuendo. Su rostro también estaba natural pero estaba hecho para destacar sus lindos ojos. Tenía unos guantes y la flor blanca estaba en su escote.

-Y dejarte sola con toda la diversión- la abrazo Dawn con el brazo que tenia libre- Jamás, somos amigos estamos juntos en las buenas y en las malas. ¿Cierto Drew?

-¿Debo responder? Auch- se quejo por el pequeño pisotón que recibió a cambio de sus palabras- Si, si lo que digan. Solo espero tener mi recompensa esta noche.

-Pórtate bien y la tendrás- le sonrió la chica, besando sus labios.

-Pornografía delante de menores no por favor- suplico May con una sonrisa. De esa manera los tres partieron rumbo a lo desconocido. O mejor dicho a hacer frente a un grupo de nenes mimados que nunca habían conocido lo que era trabajar en su vida.

Caminaron hacia el lugar donde la música sonaba como si estuvieran atravesando alguna jungla espesa o algún territorio virgen se tratase. La aliteración era algo absurda porque si bien el jardín era uno de los más grandes en los que alguno de ellos hubiera puesto el pie, no dejaba de ser un jardín, enorme pero jardín al fin. Pero para ellos, esta fiesta era como adentrarse en una peligrosa jungla, donde al menor descuido podrían ser víctimas de los depredadores, camuflados por ropa de marca y joyas.

Nuestros jóvenes aventureros llegaron hasta donde estaba la puerta de acceso con la cabeza en alto, mucha dignidad pero con un ligero temblor en las rodillas. Más de uno, incluso la propia May, había considerado dar la vuelta para ir ver esas absurdas películas que ahora no sonaban tan mal. Sin embargo decidieron que nadie tenía el derecho de echarlos de un lugar al que habían sido invitados por el propio dueño. Por eso cruzaron la puerta y se adentraron en el territorio hostil como todos unos valientes.

Encontrándose con el primer obstáculo ni bien sus pies tocaron el suelo de parque.

-¿A dónde creen que van?- los inquirió una voz desde sus espaldas. Los tres se dieron la vuelta para encontrarse con el dueño de la voz e inmediatamente se vieron rodeados por cuatro personas.

La que había hablado era Misty, siendo coreada por su mejor amiga Melody y respaldada por Brock y Gary que se habían puesto detrás de los chicos impidiendo su paso al lugar. Los cuatro tenían ropa que toda a vista gritaba costosa y los miraban como si ellos no tuvieran derecho de estar ahí pero el trío les devolvió la vista con decisión.

-Pues a la fiesta- respondió Drew con el mismo desdén con el que le hicieron la pregunta. Por la forma en que hablo, parecía que le estaba explicando a un nene de tres años.- ¿A dónde sino?

-¿Y con qué derecho irrumpen en muestra fiesta? Ustedes son unos simples becados- prácticamente escupió la última palabra Gary. Sus amigas dieron una pequeña risa algo tonta como si consideraran muy graciosa la palabra.

-Con el derecho que nos dio Ash al invitarnos esta mañana- contesto Dawn agarrándose el brazo de su novio y mirando sus uñas como si estas fueran más dignas de su atención que las chicas que estaban enfrente de ellas.

-Seguro que están mintiendo- aseguro Brock con voz más calmada que sus amigos pero con el mismo desprecio que sus amigos- Ustedes y Ash no frecuentan los mismos lugares, nunca podrían haberse encontrado.

-Nos invito cuando vino hoy al lugar donde trabajamos- se defendió May viéndolos a los ojos y no dejándose intimidar por esos niños malcriados- Además es su fiesta de cumpleaños, no la de ustedes. El único que nos puede echar es el, así que si nos disculpan tenemos una fiesta a la que ir.

La chica hablo con tanta dignidad que enfado aun más a la banda. Cuando la castaña hizo ademan de darse la vuelta para cumplir con sus palabras fue sostenida fuertemente del brazo por Melody que por poco no la mata con la mirada. Pero la chica no se amedrento y permaneció tranquila cosa que claro acrecentó el fuego de su captora.

-¡Escúchame bien niña grasienta!- chillo encolerizada- Tú y tus insulsos amigos no tienen cabida en este lugar, no me importa si fue el mismo presidente el que los invito pero ustedes se largan en este preciso instante.

Ahí, los cuatro comenzaron acercarse a ellos con la intención de echarlos por las malas de ese lugar pero por suerte la voz del cumpleañero intervino justo antes que estas pasaran a mayores. Los siete se dieron la vuelta para ver al azabache corriendo presurosos hacia ellos. Lástima que siendo tan inocente como era no se dio cuenta del trato que le fue dado a los recién llegados por parte de sus amigos.

-May, Drew y Dawn me alegra mucho que hayan podido venir- les dijo con sinceridad antes de abrazarlos a los tres, que mandaron miradas de triunfo ante el indignado grupo- Pero pasen, pasen, hay mucha comida y la música esta genial.

-Ash- lo llamo Melody que hacía esfuerzos para controlarse al igual que Misty y los demás- ¿En serio invitaste a estos becados a venir a la fiesta?

-Claro, hable con ellos y como me cayeron bien decidí invitarlos- y por primera vez miro a sus amigos con un aire reprobador- Y tienen nombre Mel, no se llamaban becados.

-Pero…- quiso intervenir Misty pero el chico se dio la vuelta y condujo a sus nuevos amigos hacia la fiesta dejando a la peli naranja con la palabra en la boca, cosa que la termino por enloquecer- Esos niños deben aprender la lección de cuál es su lugar.

-Especialmente esa castaña mugrienta- siseo Melody aun indignada porque esos estúpidos se habían salido con la suya. Pero enseguida se vieron alejadas del lugar por Brock y Gary que tenían sendas sonrisas maliciosas que pronto estuvieron en la boca de todos.

-Tenemos un plan- fue todo lo que dijeron.

Mientras, en una zona más alejada y ajenos al plan que arruinaría su noche, los amigos se internaron en el gentío con el mejor guía que podrían a ver conseguido. Ash, los guio por todo el lugar, presentándoles al resto de sus amigos, describiendo los diversos juegos que se estaban llevando a cabo, comentando la música que sonaba. Es decir haciendo todo lo que jóvenes harían en una fiesta. Finalmente llegaron a la mesa de los bocadillos.

-Espero que les gusten-dijo mientras se metía varios en la boca de una sola sentada- No se preocupen, tienen peor aspecto que sabor.

-Así que esto es lo que comen los ricos- comento Drew divertido, comiendo algunos y al ver que lo dicho anteriormente era cierto continúo haciéndolo.

-Cualquiera que los oyera hablar dirían que comen el resto de los demás-replico Ash divertido por los comentarios del chico, mientras seguía en su labor de llenarse el estomago.

-Siempre crei que eso eran las hamburguesas, así que tan lejos no estás- se rio Dawn imitando a su novio y lanzando una mirada curiosa a May que se había quedado callada luego de que Ash los defendiera.

-Eh… yo… - comenzó a balbucear May, intentando encontrar algún tema interesante o algún comentario divertido para decir, cuando las luces principales se apagaron y una música romántica se escucho en el lugar.

-Mi querida princesa, me hace el honor de acompañarme en esta pieza- se inclino el peli verde ante su novia para pedirle que bailara con ella. También formaba parte del plan dejar a su amiga sola con el chico de sus sueños. Con un guiño discreto le dio a conocer su plan a su novia.

-Con todo el gusto, caballero- respondió en la misma forma la chica, compartiendo el guiño y partiendo a la pista de baile dejando a su amiga a los vientos del destino.

Se quedaron los dos en un silencio incomodo por unos momentos. El apretando el plato de los bocadillos con fuerza sin saber que hacer o que decir. Ella jugando con sus manos enguantadas mirando el suelo como si todo eso fuera más interesante que el chico que estaba enfrente de ella.

-¿Quieres bailar?- le pregunto al fin el chico, en un susurro resignado como si estuviera seguro que la chica le diría que no. Al escuchar su voz May levanto sus ojos para encontrar los ojos de él, desviados y con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Claro- acepto en un susurro igual de avergonzada. Ash la miro entre sorprendido e incrédulo pero en menos de un minuto la arrastro a la pista como si no quisiera darle una oportunidad de arrepentirse.

-Perdona si te piso, no soy muy bueno en esto- le explico luego de tomarla con torpeza para iniciar el baile.

-Yo tampoco soy muy buena- lo consoló con una sonrisa tímida, comenzando a desplazarse con él en la pista. El baile en si no era muy bueno, no se atrevían a más de un ligero bamboleo entre ellos pero al menos la compañía era buena.

Pasaron así los minutos y de la misma manera las canciones, apenas dándose cuenta que los pasos en sus compañeros de pista por lo que ellos debían hacerlo de igual manera para no quedar en ridículo entre ellos. Pero siendo honestos, estaban mas pendientes en la charla que en los cambios de ritmo.

Podrían haber seguido de esa manera para siempre, perdidos en una conversación sin fin o contemplándose en los ojos haciendo que esa sonrisa de enamorados aflorara en sus rostros pero esta es la realidad, no un cuento de hadas por lo que el dj pidió un descanso antes de seguir la noche.

Nuestra pareja de enamorados (Ash también estaba cayendo en la misma magia de la que fue víctima May cuando lo conoció) se quedaron unos minutos mas ahí, como antes sin saber muy bien qué hacer, ajenos a las miradas de sus amigos que prodigaban bendiciones hacia ellos, al igual que maldiciones.

Todo por la misma causa, atreverse a desafiar leyes puestas por otros.

-Voy a buscar algo para tomar-dijo Ash nerviosamente para luego indicar unas sillas que estaban algo lejanas a su posición- Espérame por ahí.

May asi se lo aseguro y el joven partió con prisa a cumplir su diligencia, ante los ojos azules de su amiga que justo se estaba por dar la vuelta e irse al lugar indicado cuando algo altero sus planes. En un segundo todos los reflectores la estaban apuntando sin mencionar que todas las miradas fueron dirigidas hacia ella. De algún lugar las voces seseantes y viperinas de Misty y Melody se escucharon.

-Esta chica y sus amigos se atrevieron a usurpar un lugar que a ellos no les pertenece- dijo la voz de Misty.

-Por lo que deben aprender una lección de cual es su lugar en la vida- siguió tirando cizaña la otra chica.

Nuestra castaña estaba por hacer frente las acusaciones con dignidad y enteresa cuando sintió que una sustancia la bañaba sin poder precisar bien su ubicación. En lo que menos tardamos de decir grasa, la chica estaba cubierta de pies a cabeza de ella, develando de esta cruel manera el plan ardido por los chicos populares que juntaron en un tiempo record la cantidad suficiente para ensuciar a la pobre chica.

La castaña humillada de esa forma tan cruel, lo único que atino a hacer fue salir corriendo con lagrimas en los ojos sin impórtale nada más. Tropezándose con todo lo que hubiera en su camino desapareciendo en la noche, dejando el eco de las risas a sus espaldas y las miradas de pena de sus amigos. Si leyeron esto desde el principio sabrán a donde fue y que quiso pero por ahora concentrémonos en que paso en la fiesta antes de que Ash la abandonara.

Los cuatro conspiradores se rieron a carcajada limpia cuando vieron la silueta huir. Tan concentrados estaban en regodearse que no notaron el puño de Drew impactando de lleno en la cara de Gary. Lo tumbo al piso y en medio de maldiciones e insultos dejo inconsciente al chico, bajo la mirada orgullosa de Dawn y la horrorizada de Misty y Melody. Pero sin querer, se dejo al descubierto para un ataque de Brock que por suerte no impacto en el chico porque Ash se puso en el camino, obteniendo un ojo morado como recompensa.

-¡¿Pero que crees que haces?!- rugió el chico al ver interrumpida su venganza-¡¿No viste como este imbécil dejo noqueado a Gary?!

Por toda respuesta, Ash estrello su propio puño en la cara de Brock derribándolo completamente pero sin enzarzarse en una pelea con el como hizo el peli verde minutos antes. Sus supuestas amigas quisieron decir algo pero una mirada helada de esos marrones las corto en seco y retrocedieron temerosas y algo arrepentidas al ver que su jugarreta no estaba dando el resultado que esperaban.

-¡Claro que vi lo que hacía!- espeto a su vez el moreno lleno de ira- ¡Pero antes vi lo que ustedes hicieron a la pobre de May! Deberían tenerse vergüenza, son solos unos engreídos buenos para nadas.

Dejado en claro que su amistad con ellos había llegado a su fin, se dio la vuelta para seguir a la chica pero unos brazos atraparon su cuerpo y detuvieron su avance. Era Melody que intentaba detener su huida.

-¡Por favor!- gemía la chica-¡Ella no te merece! Ella es solo otra becada estúpida que no merece ni que la mires.

Hubiera seguido esparciendo veneno hacia la ojiazul pero otro evento inesperado la detuvo. Dawn se enfureció aun mas al escuchar las pestes que soltaban sobre su amiga que avanzo a donde estaba la chica y la empujo con todas sus fuerzas tirándola a la piscina que habia en el lugar.

-¡Ya cállate bruja!- dijo muy contenta por su acción, después se dirigió hacia Ash- Ve por ella.

Ash no necesito oírlo dos veces.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// _**(Presente**_)

May ni lenta ni perezosa corrió a refugiarse en los brazos del chico que había venido desde lejos solo por ella. Ash la acobijo en sus brazos esperando a que se calmara, en total silencio acariciándole el cabello todo el tiempo. Finalmente cuando la tristeza la dejo, pudo mirar al chico para poder disculparse por haber arruinado su fiesta. Pero no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo porque el chico la beso.

No imaginen un beso de novela o uno de película, apasionado y perfecto. Fue solo un tímido contacto entre sus labios que no se atrevieron a más por escasos minutos. Pero nadie dijo que el primer beso debe ser perfecto. Cuando se separaron, la chica quiso volver a hablar pero de nuevo fue detenida pero estaba vez por la tormenta de palabras que salió a tropezones de su boca.

-Te quiero creo, es decir, sé que me gustas y todo eso. De todas maneras eres muy linda pero no es solo eso. No estoy diciendo que seas fea pero creo que me gustaría ser algo contigo, no creo que amigos, tal vez mejores amigos o a lo mejor novios. Oh, demonios no sé que estoy diciendo espero que me entiendas.

-No te preocupes, lo entiendo- dijo volviendo a abrazarlo para decir suavemente- Feliz San Valentín.

-En realidad son las cuatro de la mañana, ya es 15 de febrero.

-Mejor así no compartimos esta fecha con nadie más- repuso la chica con una sonrisa picara- Feliz 15 de febrero Ash.

-Feliz 15 de febrero, May.


	4. La Bella Durmiente

Hola, trayendoles de nuevo una de mis locuras. Esta vez una version mia de mi cuentos de hadas favorito.

Cuando lean esta historia, tengan en mente que los cuentos no son tan lindos como Disney nos los muestra asi que por favor no me tomen como una loca sicopata. En realidad, investigue para hacer esta historia y me inspire en los verdaderos cuentos de hadas. Como siempre incluyen vampiros y muchas sorpresas.

Disfrutenlo

**PAREJA: **Ash x May (Advanceshipping)

Advertencia: sangre y muchos horrores, no me hare responsable de los traumas que pueden ocurrir a lectores imprudentes.

* * *

**La Bella Durmiente **

"_**El día de tu cumpleaños numero dieciséis encontraras una rueca de coser y te pincharas con su uso un dedo de tu mano. Cuando eso ocurra, morirás."…**_

"_**No mi bella princesa, el día de tu cumpleaños numero dieciséis te pincharas el dedo con el uso de una rueca pero no morirás, sino que caerás en un profundo sueño que durara hasta que seas despertada con un beso de verdadero amor"…**_

"_**Cuando las hadas terminaron de dormir a todos en el castillo para que acompañaran el sueño de la dulce Aurora, las buenas hadas cubrieron el castillo con un grueso manto de espinas para que estuviera seguro"…**_

"_**Pero lo que nadie se imagino fue que el príncipe nunca llego por lo que la joven princesa nunca despertó. Poco a poco los espinos cubrieron cada vez más el castillo llegando incluso donde la joven estaba dormida, tragándose por completo el lugar. Ahí, la princesa aguarda dormida hasta que la despierten algún día"**_

**Fin**

-Pero que triste historia- se quejaba una chica castaña que estaba leyendo en su cama un libro de color negro con letras rojas en su portada- ¿Cómo puede ser que un cuento de hadas no tenga un final feliz? Pero ahora que lo pienso ninguno en este libro lo tiene.

Se acerco la portada a los ojos para examinarla con cuidado. La cubierta negra como la noche coronada con esas letras rojas que decían _**"Nuevas versiones de viejas historias"**__, _abajo del título estaba el nombre de la escritora de tan espeluznante libro y por detrás su fotografía.

-Haruka Evans- leyó la chica con sus bonitos ojos azules- Se ve que tiene muchos problemas mentales para hacer que los cuentos terminen así.

Porque ninguno de los conocidos cuentos de hadas tenían un final feliz. Todos morían, o el malo siempre era el que ganaba. No podía creer que su padre hubiera creído que un libro así le gustaría pero los padres nunca entienden los gustos de sus hijos.

-¡Ya es tarde!- grito mirando la hora-Si no me duermo ahora no podre despertarme para ir al colegio mañana.

Se levanto un poco para colocar el libro su mesa de luz pero extrañamente no se sentía cómoda teniendo el libro tan cerca de ella así que se levanto y fue hasta a su estantería para poder dejarlo ahí. Pero aun así, el libro la asustaba así que decidió ponerlo en la parte más alta del están.

Un poco más tranquila, volvió a su cama y se dispuso a dormir. Preparo sus ropas para el día siguiente y puso su despertador. Al acostarse sin que lo quisiera sus ojos volvieron al libro negro que era perfectamente visible desde su cama. Teniéndolo en mente se quedo dormida.

**Sueño de May**

La joven se despertó por un ruido y se levanto de donde estaba. Pudo ver que estaba tirada sobre la grama en un bosque muy hermoso. Le hacía recordar a los cuentos de hadas que tanto le gustaban y añoraban.

Se levanto y se dispuso a recorrerlo. Cerca de ella le pareció ver un cervatillo y unos pájaros que la miraban con sus ojos de caramelo haciéndole señas con la cabezas y sus alas de los siguiera. Muy risueña se dispuso a seguirlos.

El bosque era sencillamente mágico. El viento que silbaba entre las hojas de los arboles entonando una simpática melodía. Estas hojas, de un verde imposible, eran iluminadas por los rayos de sol sacándole reflejos que daban el más perfecto cuadro de la naturaleza jamás pensada. Que por supuesto se complementaba con las flores y los frutos que se veían por los alrededores.

Como dije simplemente mágico.

May estaba radiante por estar rodeada de tal belleza que solo creía posible en sus tan amados cuentos de hadas. Siguió uno de los tantos senderos que delimitaban las flores rogando encontrarse con alguno de sus personajes favoritos. Quería conocer alguna princesa, hada buena del bosque o porque a un príncipe.

Su deseo fue concedido al instante cuando siete pequeños hombrecitos, vestidos de obreros aparecieron en su camino. Ellos estaban en un pequeño grupo y cuchicheaban muy felices entre ellos. May se emociono al verlos cuando comprendió quienes eran. Los siete enanos de Blanca nieves, si ellos estaban por ahí ella no debía de estar lejos.

Muy feliz grito para llamar su atención. Los enanos dejaron de hablar entre ellos y se voltearon a verla. De la nada estallaron en gritos de alegría y corrieron hacia ella como si fueran unos pequeños niños más que los hombres maduros que eran en realidad.

Llegaron en un santiamén y se refugiaron entre los pliegues de su camisón rápidamente. Levantaron sus pequeñas cabezas y sonrieron llenos de inocencia. May les correspondió su sonrisa y acaricio sus cabellos de distinto tono, dando a conocer relativamente sus edades.

-Aurora al fin has vuelto- dijo uno de ellos contento. May estaba tan feliz de conocerlos que no dijo nada.

-Ven- dijo otro jalándole el brazo, los otros le hacían señas similares- Ven que tu hermana te está esperando.

-¿Están hablando de Blanca nieves?

- Si- les respondieron los enanos poniendo más empeño que en los siguiera-Ven que te está esperando. Te extraña mucho Aurora.

-Vamos entonces- les dijo comenzó a seguirlos y llenando el bosque con su cristalina risa.

Los enanos la guiaron por los arboles por diversos senderos. Llegado un momento la joven perdió la cuenta de cuantos conejitos saltarines se encontró por el camino. En un momento la marcha aminoro y se detuvieron enfrente a una pequeña casita que obviamente pertenecía a los enanos. May quiso entrar segura que la princesa la espera adentro realizando algunos quehaceres pero decidió asegurarse.

-¿Blanca nieves esta dentro?-les pregunto con una sonrisa- Seguro debe estar cocinando algo rico para la cena o limpiando la casa para cuando ustedes lleguen.

-No- negó uno de los enanos tomándole nuevamente la mano- Ella esta aun dormida, no puede despertar. Vamos a verla.

Volvieron a reemprender la marcha, dirigiéndose a un claro donde supuso que estaba la caja de cristal que los hombrecitos habían hecho para preservar su sueño. En medio de la caminata una duda le asalto. ¿Por qué seguía durmiendo? ¿Porque los enanos decían que no podía despertar? ¿Es que acaso el príncipe todavía no había llegado?

Metida en sus pensamientos se tropezó con uno de los enanos cuando no advirtió que estos habían frenado. Entonces voltearon a verla con sus sonrisas de infantes y señalaron sus espaldas. May entendió el gesto y supo que la joven estaba a unos metros de ella. Con una sonrisa avanzo dispuesta a contemplar la belleza de la chica.

Pero lo que sus ojos encontraron fue algo completamente distinto.

Blanca nieves si estaba descansando en su caja de cristal pero esta estaba completamente atravesada por gruesas picas que hacían que su sangre corriese por el cristal y manchando su hermoso vestido. Entre lo que el horrendo espectáculo le permitió observar, noto que el cabello de la chica no era negro como el ébano sino de color naranja.

Volteo asustada hacia los enanos esperando encontrarlos convertidos en demonios o algo así pero estos aun tenían su sonrisa de niños inocentes. Parecían sinceramente contentos por el espectáculo que tenían enfrente. Eso corrieron hacia donde estaba May que asustada cerró los ojos pero estos pasaron de largo.

-No quiso despertar y este su castigo será-cantaban alrededor de la caja como si fuera una de esas canciones con las que May saltaba la cuerda cuando era más chica. Mientras lo hacían, algunos comenzaron a incrustar más fuerte las picas en el cuerpo de la chica mientras los otros aplaudían felices este hecho y todos aumentaron sus sonrisas y cantos.

May muy asustada salió corriendo en la dirección contraria de ese horrendo espectáculo aguantándose las ganas de llorar y vomitar al mismo tiempo. Corrió alejándose lo más que sus piernas le permitiesen. Increíblemente el bosque no había perdido ese toque de inocencia y magia que había vislumbrado en un principio pero ese lejos de tranquilizarla la asustaba mas.

¿Era posible que tanta belleza ocultara tan gran nivel de maldad?

Corrió hasta chocharse contra otra persona. Asustada abrió los ojos para encontrarse con una figura que no le trajo con más seguridad por su papel de personaje de malo dentro su correspondiente historia.

Se había encontrado con la madrasta de Cenicienta.

Pero se había dirigido a ella con una sonrisa como si ella fuera una de sus amadas hijas. Sin embargo todavía en sus mentes las sonrisas inocentes con las que los enanos empalmaban a la pobre chica que seguía preso en su sueño de embrujo.

-Aurora, te estábamos esperando-le dijo señora- Ven vamos tu hermana estará contenta de verte.

-¿Habla de Cenicienta?- pregunto con tacto. No quería que la involucraran de nuevo en un show tan feo como el de hace unos momentos. Además ya se había dado cuenta de la manera rara en que la llamaban y eso tampoco la tranquilizaba demasiado.

-Sí, ella ahora está bailando con su príncipe- le contesto muy feliz, algo bastante incongruente si tenemos en cuenta el cuento- Estará muy feliz de verte.

-Yo no soy Aurora, mi nombre es May- repuso en un intento de escapar a esa pesadilla pero la señora lejos de permitirle marcharse, la tomo de los brazos y la condujo a otro claro. Para ser una señora de edad realmente era muy fuerte.

May tiro con fuerza de su brazo pero la vieja la sostenía con una fuerza que nadie creería a sus años. Viendo lo inútil que era escapar, decidió dejarse llevar. Su corazón latía asustado con cada paso y tenía mucho miedo de lo que iban a encontrar adelante. Pero, razono ella, si decía que Cenicienta estaba bailando tal vez no fuera tan malo.

Siguieron caminando unos minutos que se le hicieron eternos entre el repentino silencio y los largos parloteos de la madrasta. Esta comentaba lo mucho que quería a su hijastra y lo orgullosa que estaba de haber conseguido al príncipe. Tal vez estaba intentando ganarse a su hija para que no la dejara en la calle como ocurría en la historia.

En ningún momento la llamo con otro nombre que no fuera Aurora

De repente se detuvieron en otro claro parecido al que estaba Blanca nieves pero en este se podía escuchar una música de vals que sonaba de un lugar imposible de determinar.

La señora señalo un punto en el claro y May siguió con sus ojos la dirección del dedo, esperando encontrar otro baño de sangre parecido al que había contemplado con anterioridad. Solo que esta vez se llevo una sorpresa, al encontrar a la princesa en buen estado y efectivamente bailando con su príncipe. La castaña observo a la que supuestamente era su hermana, enfundada en un hermoso vestido de seda azul como su cabello bailando con un apuesto joven de pelo violeta.

Pero algo había en su rostro blanco que parecía fuera de lugar en la escena. Su sonrisa parecía más bien forzada y muy incómoda como si le estuviera costando horrores mantener una apariencia feliz. Tal vez era difícil ser feliz cuando sus hermanas estuvieran desdichadas o quizás algo completamente banal como que los zapatitos de cristal le estuvieran incomodando.

May bajo la vista para asegurarse que su teoría fuese correcta cuando el horror que tanto temía apareció de nuevo solo que estaba vez bajo la forma de dos pares de zapatos de hierro incandescente adornaban los pies el príncipe y Cenicienta, reemplazando a los zapatos de cristal tan famosos como su dueña. Con razón la pobre hacia tantos esfuerzos por sonreír si debía aguantar el peso y el calor de ese calzado.

-No quiso despertar- escucho que le decía la madrasta a su lado, algo que ya le sonaba repetitivo-Prefirió estar bailando con su príncipe a que despertar. Por eso debe pagar.

Seguida de estas palabras, una carcajada tan pura y sin ninguna pisca de maldad broto de la boca de la mujer asustando mas a la castaña que cualquier sonrisa maligna. Observo horrorizada el espectáculo una vez más antes de volver a huir despavorida del lugar.

Mientras corría, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que entorpecían su visión pero no por eso dejaba de correr. Quería marcharse de lugar lo más rápido que pudiera. No quería ver de nuevo esas torturas y se temía encontrarse de nuevo con algún personaje de cuento que estuviera sufriendo un cruel castigo por algo que no terminaba de entender.

¿Qué significaba despertar en ese mundo tan torcido?

Por fin llego a un nuevo claro pero más grande que todos. Parecía ser el centro mismo del bosque. Estaba callado y completamente solo al punto que no había ni siquiera flores o alguno de esos tiernos animalitos que la joven había visto en la víspera. Tampoco estaba ningún personaje que le hiciera señas para ir a conocer a alguna de las princesas o como ellas la llamaban sus hermanas. La castaña se sentó en una piedra, abrazándose a sí misma como si tuviera frio y comenzando a regar la hierba con sus lágrimas.

-No me gusta este sueño- sollozo- No quiero estar más en el. Quiero despertar, solo eso. Por favor déjenme despertar.

La chica se cubrió el rostro con las manos y siguió su letanía por unos minutos. Sin importarle más nada. Incluso intento pellizcarse el hombro en un intento de que el dolor la llevara lejos de este lugar pero aun ese camino se vio impedido.

-Déjenme despertar, solo quiero estar despierta.

-Es curioso que tú justamente quieras despertar cuando la mayoría de tus hermanas no lo quiso hacer-le dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Asustándola e impresionándola mucho más de lo que ya estaba.

De dio la vuelta y se encontró con un personaje del que nunca había oído ni hablar. Era una chica aparentemente de su edad. Castaña como ella pero con el cabello más largo y unos extraños ojos rojo sangre. Estaba vestida con una túnica negra con capucha muy larga pero aun así no la sentía como un peligro inminente sino más bien como la chica la trataba con una indiferencia muy alarmante.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Quién eres?- pregunto y luego retrocedió unos pasos temerosa- ¿Eres la… muerte?- A su sorpresa la joven se rio a carcajadas.

-Me confundes con mi hermana. Yo solo ayudo a las almas a tener una nueva oportunidad- dijo mientras sacaba un cuchillo largo y se afilaba las largas uñas con el- Digamos que las ayudo a despertar y sino… bueno simplemente lo has visto.

-¿Esas torturas han sido culpa tuya?- pregunto con miedo e incredulidad. La joven se veía tan buena y amable.

-No, no es mi culpa- repuso con calma mientras seguía jugando con el cuchillo y asustando a May- Todas reciben una visita mía y les aviso que sucederán si no me hacen caso. Allá ellas si no aceptan.

-¿Visita tuya? Eso significa que yo también…-no se animo a completar la frase y sus temores se vieron confirmados cuando la chica asintió. La pobre sintió un escalofrió repentino en su cuerpo. Claro que estaba dispuesta a despertarse pero estaba segura que salir de ese suelo loco no era lo que la bruja enfrente de ella tenía en mente ¿Entonces que era despertar?

-Cuando lo entiendas lo sabrás, espero que llegue antes que tu castigo te encuentre- pronuncio esas palabras con algo de verdadera pena y compasión- Ahora debo mostrarte lo que has venido a ver y después dependerá todo de ti.

May quiso hacer más preguntas, indagar sobre lo que supuestamente debía ver y hacer pero la chica la miro con un gesto muy serio y su mano blanca señalo una dirección. La ojiazul miro un segundo pero cuando quiso volver a la joven esta había desaparecido. Con una mescla de sentimientos que a esta altura ya ni sabía que lo que sentía, se encamino despacio al lugar indicado.

Ahí pudo ver un lecho parecido al de Blanca nieves, solo que en vez del cristal y las picas estaba cubierto por una sabana de rosas y espinas. En el lecho y con mucha dificultad se podía a una joven vestida de rojo dormida. Hacia unos gestos como de dolor en medio de su sueño y esto no era de extrañar ya que las espinas las envolvían produciéndole cortes y heridas en su piel. Por lo que había podido deducir la joven era Aurora, la bella durmiente.

Solo que una nueva mirada le revelo algo que no la extraño tanto debido a las cosas que habían pasado anteriormente. La chica en la cama era una replica perfecta de May, incluso su cabello estaba peinado de la misma manera. De alguna manera ella era la bella durmiente o al menos una parte de ella pero estos datos aun no habían terminado de entrar en su cabeza cuando dos cosas pasaron al mismo tiempo.

Por un lado pudo ver como las tres hadas buenas del bosque descendían y se colocaban al lado del lecho donde su otra yo mirándola con infinita tristeza y sacando pañuelos para secarse las lagrimas mientras murmuraban palabras de consuelo para tratar de despertarla. Estallaban en lágrimas al ver que sus intentos eran totalmente en vano.

Al mismo tiempo la pequeña May fue sujetada bruscamente por alguien a su espalda que la había tomado pero aun así con ternura y delicadeza como si temería lastimarla con su enorme fuerza por lo que por un momento la chica se sintió segura y reconfortada. Sensación que pasó en unos segundos al sentir como las manos de la sombra la manoseaban en lugares moralmente prohibidos.

-May o mejor dicho Aurora- dijo la sombra antes de besar su cuello mientras sus manos seguían tocando a la paralizada chica- Soy tu príncipe, te he estado esperando mucho tiempo, aun lo hago. Despierta y estaremos juntos por toda la eternidad. Despierta.

La sombra acompañaba sus palabras con más besos y manoseos que podían a la castaña asustada y muy incómoda. Estaba por pedir ayuda a las hadas que seguían mirando a la bella durmiente cuando un cambio en sus miradas hizo que se detuvieran en seco. Las tres comenzaron a sacar sus varitas y con unos gestos se tornaron en mortíferas dagas que apuntaban con su filo directamente al corazón de la bella durmiente.

-Como no quieres despertar, dormirás mas de mil años pero muerta- sentencio primavera mientras era la primera en dejar su daga pero en un brazo de la chica. Fauna hizo lo mismo y atravesó el otro. Flora se preparaba para enterrar el suyo en el corazón de la chica.

May que sintió un pinchazo en ambos brazos quiso ir a evitar que el hada rosa cumpliera su propósito pero no podía porque la sombra le seguía manteniendo sujeta sin dejar ni de besarla como manosearla. Mucho menos había detenido su susurro en el oído de la chica.

-Soy tu príncipe, soy Ash llevo esperando, despierta únete a mi por siempre, llámame cuando estés lista- dijo besando sus cuello con más pasión de lo normal. De esta manera la castaña sintió como unos dientes se clavaban en su cuello al mismo tiempo que una daga atravesó su cuerpo sin piedad. El dolor en si fue tan grande que May salió de su sueño llevándose los ojos rojos de la chica como recuerdo

**Fin del sueño de May**

-¡AHHH!-grito la desventurada castaña para levantarse bruscamente de la cama. Instintivamente se llevo las manos al cuello y al pecho pero no encontró herida alguna. Eso la tranquilizo un poco y la asusto aun mas- Que sueño mas raro pero todo eso me recuerda a algo, esos finales que vi estoy segura que los leí antes… ¡Es cierto! ¡El libro!

Recordó que varios de los sucesos habían ocurrido en el libro que leyó antes de dormir y dejo en su estante para evitar verlo. Se levanto apresuradamente para buscarlo pero el libro al igual que la chica de su sueño no estaba.

-Que sueño más raro- se repitió y recordó las palabras de la chica sobre su castigo- Espero que no se cumpla.

Pero algo en su interior le decía que todo lo que había vivido en ese sueño no era fruto de su imaginación. Sentada ahí en su cama se sentía como si fuera una vulgar presa a la espera de que algo la encontrara. Su mente viajo a las hadas de igual manera lo hizo a la sombra de la que solo conocía la voz.

-Ash- repitió muy quedo- ¿Será cierto que el es mi príncipe?

De nuevo escucho la voz de la chica combinada con la de sombra en su oído dándole una extraña sensación de tranquilidad

-_Cuando estés lista lo entenderás/ Cuando quieras despertar llámame._

Después volvió a quedarse dormida como si nada hubiese pasado.

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde que la castaña tuvo ese sueño. En los días sucesivos, intento por todos los medios encontrar su libro en la casa o comprar de nuevo otra edición porque le fue virtualmente imposible. Sus padres se le quedaron mirando raro como si no estuvieran enterados de que era lo que estaba hablando la chica (ni siquiera se acordaban que el libro se lo habían dado ellos) y los de la librería juraron nunca haber escuchado de una autora con el nombre Haruka Evans ni el nombre de ese libro.

En un ambiente más cercano y mucho más terrorífico, dos chicas que ella conocía habían tenido dos graves accidentes. Una se llamaba Misty la que se había caído sobre una cerca y las agudas picas de metal habían lastimado su cuerpo. La otra chica era Dawn, que mientras bailaba con su novio sin querer se le habían caído aceite hirviendo en sus pies. No se encontraban en peligro mortal pero aun así estaban en el hospital.

Al principio se extraño por lo familiar que le parecieron esos accidentes pero luego recordo su sueño y esas dos chicas encajaban en lo que había visto que les ocurría a las desdichadas Cenicientas y Blanca nieves.

La bruja tenía razón y había un castigo por no despertar. Ella queria hacerlo pero no sabia como hacerlo, solo tenia las palabras misteriosas que le habian dicho en el sueño. Y según este también, moriría apuñalada por tres supuestas hadas si no lograba hacerlo.

El futuro se le hacia bastante funesto a la pobre chica.

* * *

-Pero mama no me quiero poner esto- señalo la enojada May a su madre que le miraba divertida por el berrinche del que su hija era participe.

-Pero Aurora, te ves tan linda de esa manera- rio su madre haciendo clara referencia al difraz de bella durmiente que le habia confeccionado a su hija solo que de color rojo.

-¡NO ME LLAMES ASI!- exigio la chica con una voz que asusto por lo que enseguida rectifico la chica con la mejor sonrisa que pudo conseguir.- Perdon mama, debe ser que estoy nerviosa pero aun asi el vestido esta perfecto.

Su madre se quedo tranquila y la dejo mientras se iba a otra ieza comentando que divertido estaria el baile de disfraces de esa noche. No se dio cuenta de la mirada de tristeza que su hija le dirigia cuando salio del lugar. La castaña se miro en el espejo apenada, estaba exactamente como se vio en el sueño. Cerca de donde estaba una foto de ella con toda su familia le mostraba todo aquello que estaba por perder en breve.

-El final se acerca- pronuncio haciendo una reverencia hacia la foto. Una lagrima se escapo de sus zafiros.

**Horas después**

La chica volvia ella sola de la fiesta, sus padres y hermano se habían quedado a disfrutar mas del evento y ella no pudo negarles ese placer. Sin embargo se despidió de ellos aun con mas vehemencia de lo necesario pero con lo nerviosa que estaba prefería que sus padres la tomen por loca a que le pasara algo sin haberse podido despedir de sus padres apropiadamente.

Asi que siguió avanzando por la cuadra escuchando solo el sonido de sus tacos repicando contra la piedra. Sola y pensativa, tanto que no atino a ver a sus agresoras ni poder esquivar el golpe hasta que este se estrello contra su mejilla, llevándola de esta manera a un callejón oscuro.

Fue ahí que pudo dar cuenta de sus agresoras, tres mujeres que tenían toda la apariencia de ser vagabundas acostumbradas a robar a los que pasaban. A May no se le escapo el tono azul, verde y rosa de las tres y ahí estuvo segura que su castigo por no despertar la había alcanzado.

-Miren a la princesita- dijo la de azul que comenzó a sacar su navaja seguida por sus hermanas que se rieron de la cara de asustada de la castaña.- Seguro que nunca tuvo que mover un dedo en su vida.

-Cierto, la pobre idiota no sabe lo que es trabajar ni lo duro que es- respondió la verde mientras le hacia señas a su amiga de azul para que sujetara a May que intento en vano liberarse. Por su sueño, la castaña sabia lo que harían a continuación por lo que rogaba desesperadamente pero por supuesto sus ruegos no fueron escuchados porque la de rosa se acerco enarbolando su cuchillo mientrad decia:

-Pero tranquila que ahora te ayudares a despertar- mientras apuntaba su navaja al corazon de la chica y la dejaba caer fácilmente. May desesperada solo atino a gritar.

-ASH ESTOY LISTA, POR FAVOR VEN-siguio gritando ante las risas malvadas de las tres que no cesaban su ataque- DESPIERTAMENTE, POR FAVOR DESPIERTAME.

Y todo fue oscuridad al sentir como una sombra veloz impactaba contra las atacantes. Solo le quedo el recuerdo de unos ojos rojos y unos colmillos.

* * *

Sentía un escozor muy fuerte en la garganta, como si hubiera sido siglos desde que no tomaba agua pero el solo pensar en el líquido no disminuía la sed. Como si el agua ya no pudiera saciarla nunca más. Tambien sintio sus dientes muy pesados y su piel aun mas perceptible que de costumbre.

Desperto de su ensueño y se topo con los ojos rojos que tanto había soñado pero no estaban en la cara de la chica, sino en el rostro de un moreno vestido absolutamente de negro con piel trigueña y unas setas en las mejillas. Sus ojos de sangre la miraban con un amor sin limites.

-Aurora, al fin estas conmigo- susurro el chico acariciando la anormalmente pálida mejilla de la chica con ternura. May cubrio la mano con la suya propia y la atrajo hacia ella.

-Ash, mi príncipe, al fin estamos juntos-susurro ella con la mente llena de recuerdos que antes no estaban ahí. Se acercaron lentamente y cuando estaban a punto de besarse una voz divertida interrumpió la escena.

-Si esperaron 400 años, pueden esperar unos minutos mas- comento una voz y los dos amantes recien encontrados vieron como la chica de pelo castaño estaba comodamente sentada en una silla cerca de la cama donde estaban ellos dos- Me alegra verte despierta, May quiero decir Aurora.

-Gracias pero aun quiero saber que paso y quien es usted- dijo la chica con calma mientras era envuelta en el abrazo de su príncipe.

-Soy Haruka, la bruja de las almas reencarnadas y maestra de los vampiros- dijo haciendo una reverencia y dejando ver sus colmillos al igual que Ash- También soy la hermana menor de la diosa de la muerte. Con respecto al que paso, creo que solo debes ver tus colmillos para saberlo.

Ash le paso un espejo de plata a su novia, donde la pequeña May pudo ver sus nuevos ojos rojos y un par de elegantes colmillos perlados. Pero esta vez lejos de asustarse solo sonrio feliz y contenta. El sentir a su pareja en su espalda le hacia sentir que todo valía la pena.

-Asi que esto es despertar- comento mientras cerraba los ojos por las caricias que Ash le daba en el cabello.

-Despertar de tu vida mortal para abrazar la inmortal y cumplir con el destino de tu alma- asintió la chica y dejo que sus nuevos sirvientes pudieran compartir su tan ansiado beso- Ahora deberas cumplir con tu primer deber.

-Lo que quiera ama- susurro la castaña poniendose de pie ayudada por el chico y los dos se pusieron a la espera de las ordenes de la chica.

-Tu deber es castigar a quellas que no quisieron despertar- dijo y señalo un lugar donde estaban Misty y Dawn, inconcientes y atadas.

-Sera un placer- susurraron los dos vampiros, lamiéndose la lengua por el festin de sangre que seguiría a continuación. En menos de un minuto, desaparecieron con las dos chicas y los gritos de dolor no tardaron de dejarse escuchar.

-Con eso nadie mas dudara en despertarse- comenzó a reírse pero de pronto unos golpecitos en la cabeza pararon con la accion- Hermana ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso?

La diosa de la muerte que habia hecho su aparacion, dejo de lado su guadaña y miro afectivamente a su pequeña hermana menor.

-No importa que tengas mas de mil años, siempre seras una niña Harukita- dijo Tamashi disfrutando de la mirada de su hermana.

-No me digas asi, copia de Meyer- respondio ella.

-Infantil

-Amargada

Y asi siguió una pelea afectuosa tan larga y destinada a nunca terminar como los vampiros.

**Fin **

N/A

Sinceramente espero que les haya gustado y que no me insulten sino que me den criticas constructivas. Si querido cazador, sigo drogandome

Besos y mordidas.


	5. Noches de alcohol y sorpresas de amor

Hola personas que leen mis trabajos, ¿Cómo están?

Vengo a ustedes con un pequeño oneshot nacido de mi loca mente, pensando en una noche que me emborrache con una amiga y nos dijimos cosas muy interesantes jejeje.

Espero que les guste este pequeño intento de Advance y que sepan que mis continuaciones y nuevas historias están más cerca de lo que crean por lo que habrá Haruka para rato.

**Pareja**: Ash y May

**Disclaimer **: Solo la trama y el vodka me pertenecen.

**Advertencias**: Un Ash y una May muy fuera de carácter (lo que hace el alcohol ¬¬)

**Noches de alcohol y sorpresas de amor**

-¡Odio a mi padre y hermano!- exclamo una castaña de ojos azules que es una coordinadora muy conocida en el mundo pokemon. Salía hecha toda una furia de un elegante restaurante, con pasos furiosos y más maldiciones en sus labios que nunca en toda su vida.

Hoy tendría que haber sido una noche mágica y especial. Hoy debería haber sido el primer día del resto de toda su vida. Una aventura que debería terminar con un final feliz, de ser posible con puestas de sol en playas bañadas de arena ¡Pero más que nada, debería haber sido la noche en que dejaría de ser virgen!

Todo había sido planeado con mucho cuidado. El vestido rojo perfectamente entallado había sido seleccionado con un rigor digno de un doctor. El maquillaje y el peinado habían sido ensayados más allá de toda duda, para que fuera simplemente perfecto. El lugar corrió el mismo proceso de selección. Hasta el hombre había sido escogió como si fuera a participar en uno de sus concursos.

Brendan, era su amigo desde hace mucho tiempo. Le quería mucho, se llevaban bien, tenían buena química y una confianza absoluta entre ellos. Desde el punto de vista de cualquier mujer, era el indicado para poder iniciar una relación amorosa y duradera. Pero más que nada, para darle su virginidad y escapar de una vida de forzado celibato.

Era virgen por elección… pero no propia.

¡Tenía 23 años, por amor a Ho-oh! No quería saltar de cama en cama, ni convertirse en una promiscua de la noche a la mañana. Solo quería experimentar una vida feliz y normal como toda joven de su edad, con el importante bono del sexo. Tampoco quería tirarse a los brazos del primes infeliz que se le cruzara, por eso era tan selecta cuando a elegir al "elegido". Por eso a veces sus citas no tenían un final feliz. Por eso estaba tan segura de su excito de esta noche.

Todo estaba controlado y planeado. Excepto dos factores que por desgracia no podía manejar ni predecir. Para el momento, su idea de controlarlos incluía, sangre (mucha), dolor (específicamente físico) y mucha tierra (si la tumba llegaba al centro de la tierra mejor) Sin embargo, esa solución estaba más allá de toda contemplación porque (en teoría) amaba a los factores y (suponía) su madre iba a sufrir mucho (punto a reconsiderar debido a que ella también se quejaba mucho de los celos de ellos). Si, esa vía estaba totalmente cerrada.

Los factores en cuestión eran su padre y hermano menor.

Cuando había planeado esta velada, nunca se le paso por la mente que su amado (nunca supo que el sarcasmo llegaba a los pensamientos) padre y su queridísimo hermano habían tenido una muy amigable charla con su joven amigo, para explicarse en pocas palabras (de eso estaba segura, sus familiares son mas de gruñir) sobre cómo tratar a una dama y especialmente a ella.

Resultado, a la menor insinuación de una relación más allá de la amistad (ni siquiera tuvo que mencionar la palabra con s), Brendan se puso más blanco que su gorro (porque lo llevo a pesar de que el restaurante era muy elegante) y decir que salió corriendo despavorido, es contar la cosa con mucho optimismo.

Por lo que May termino, sin postre (al menos alcanzo a cenar), sin dinero (el estúpido salió sin pagar la cuenta) y por supuesto sin prospecto de novio (y claro sin sexo). Se paro en medio de la calle gritando toda una sarta de maldiciones (algunas bastantes imaginativas) para placer (y horror) de los inocentes peatones hasta que la furia irracional dejo lugar a un enojo lógico.

Decidida se encamino hacia al único lugar en el que podía pensar, rogando que él tuviera la suficiente reserva de alcohol para dejarla tumbada porque sino dos vidas peligraban (podía vivir con la culpa y madre siempre podría encontrar a alguien mas)

/

Ash estaba tranquilamente en su departamento de soltero (no pensaba quedarse con su madre por siempre) preparándose para salir esa noche chica que había conocido recientemente en un campeonato (que por supuesto gano). Mientras se encaminaba a la puerta, su mirada llena de orgullo (también arrogante) en la vitrina de trofeos que había acumulado en los últimos años.

Su larga trayectoria de entrenador estaba también documentada en varios artículos de revistas de muchas índoles. Por eso se había ganado la fama de ser el mejor en muchas áreas que iban (para su vergüenza) como el trasero más sexy hasta la mejor revelación del mundo de las batallas. Tal a eso se debía su nueva (e inesperada) vida nocturna en compañía de féminas para el asombro (y disgusto) de muchos de sus amigos.

Decido se encamino a la puerta con todas las esperanzas de pasarla bien esa noche. Solo que la puerta golpeándose fuertemente en su cara fue algo que daño considerablemente sus planes (sin mencionar su rostro). Quedo atontado en el suelo por unos minutos, viendo ángeles volando a su alrededor (sospechosamente se parecían a cierta coordinadora) antes de volver al mundo de los mortales, levantándose y profiriendo todo tipo de insultos.

-¿Con esa boca besas a tu madre?- escucho una voz femenina que se burlaba de él, por lo que se dio la vuelta enfrentándose a la causa de todos sus males (y dolores)

May estaba parada en su sala, aun vestida con la ropa de su cita, mirándolo con una extraña mescla en sus ojos azules. Siendo la más resaltada la ira, como Ash conocía el carácter de su amiga espero que el receptáculo de la misma no fuera él. Pero estaba seguro (mas después de hacer una lista mental) de que no había hecho nada para merecerla. Después de estar seguro que su integridad física no peligraba, pudo percatarse de cierto detalle y todo estuvo claro.

-¿De nuevo?- fue todo lo que pregunto.

-Sí, y más te vale que tengas una botella de alcohol en tu despensa porque si no te mato.

La seguridad con la que fue dicha esa amenaza fue suficiente para no dudar de su veracidad por lo que se encamino con un suspiro hacia la cocina en busca de la dichosa bebida. Aun no sabía muy bien los detalles de lo ocurrido pero si estaba seguro de una cosa, su cita se iría al demonio.

Por lo que mientras buscaba los vasos, tecleo un mensaje a la chica alegando una inesperada gripe y proponiendo un cambio en el itinerario. Volvió al salón con una botella de vodka y dos vasos para encontrarse con la castaña perfectamente acomodad en un sillón como si fuera esta su casa.

-Si, May puedes sentarte estás en tu casa-ironizo Ash, antes de dejar la botella en una pequeña mesita que estaba enfrente de ella. Terminada la acción se sentó a su lado en el sofá.

La chica no respondió a su acusación, sino que sin dudarlo se sirvió un vaso que apuro casi sin respirar. Prontamente se sirvió un segundo que ocurrió con el mismo destino. Se sirvió un tercero pero en vez de bebérselo como si no hubiera un mañana solo se quedo mirándolo fijamente. Ash no había abierto la boca pero estaba segura que en cualquier momento le reprocharía su forma de beber.

-Lamento haberte interrumpido la noche, no pregunte si tenias planes solo te impuse mi compañía.

-Vamos mejorando. Antes entrabas hecha una furia y vaciabas mi despensa. Al menos ahora te disculpas.

Le contesto de nuevo irónicamente. Se agacho para servirse en su propio vaso y rellenar el de visita que nuevamente estaba vacío. La chica comenzó a sacarse sus sandalias que le estaban matando debido a la caminata y alzo sus pies al sillón. Miro a Ash para ver si esto era de su agrado pero el solo giraba su vaso y no decía nada.

-Odio a mi padre y mi hermano.

-Me lo imagine. ¿Qué tal tu cita?

-Horrible.

-¿Qué tiene Brendan? Estabas muy emocionada

-No tiene los pantalones necesarios para enfrentarse a mi familia.

-Lástima que falto el requisito fundamental.

-Cállate, dices eso porque ellos te adoran.

-Es parte del encanto, pequeña Skitty.

-Te prefería más cuando eras un bobo inocente.

Se instalo un silencio que por supuesto no era incomodo. Esta situación ocurría (para desgracia de May) demasiado seguido por lo que ya era un hábito hablar mal de los familiares de la coordinadora (especialmente ella, Ash solo escuchaba), criticar los defectos de las citas (en eso Ash si colaboraba activamente) y terminar de hablar de nada y todo al mismo tiempo.

-¿Volverás a salir con Brendan?

-No creo, además me di cuenta que no era el indicado.

-Claro señorita diversión.

-¡HEY! ¡Que soy muy divertida!

-Supongo, aun recuerdo como "te divertiste" tanto la última vez que salimos que termine arrastrándote del bar.

-Tenia excusa, había ganado el Gran Festival en esa ocasión.

-Al menos tu adorable padre no se te entero de tu noche de diversión.

-No me lo nombres. Por su culpa moriré virgen.

-Si tú lo dices, querida.

Se sirvieron el último trago de la botella y May inquirió con la mirada a Ash para que fuera a buscar más. El chico se levanto (resignado a hacer el papel de mucamo) y fue por más. Tardo un poco mas esta vez porque también volvió con unos bocadillos (para agregar algo más que alcohol a sus organismos). May rápidamente agarro uno y sirvió de nuevo los vasos. Esta noche, estaba a decidida a ahogar la frustración en mucho vodka.

-¿Qué quisiste decir con lo ultimo?

-¿Querida? Bueno es algo que se dice cuando sientes cariño por alguien y por desgracia lo siento por ti.

-Idiota, no solo la última palabra sino toda la oración.

-Creo que la culpa de su celibato forzado, no es culpa enteramente de sus familiares.

-¿De quién entonces?

-Tuya.

-¿QUE?

-Acéptalo, no son solo tu padre y hermano, también eres tú. Eres demasiado selectiva.

-¡Perdón por no conformarme con cualquiera! Tengo cuidado con mis parejas, eso es todo.

-Rechazar a alguien porque no te gusta su manera de peinarse, no es cuidado es demencia pequeña Skitty.

La chica no respondió, solo se dirigió al baño para descargarse. Esta de más decir que su caminar estaba bastante alterado por las cantidades de alcohol que pesaban en sus venas. Al volver encontró a Ash, cerca del equipo de música buscando una emisora apropiada. La chica se encamino hasta a él, sacándole el control de las manos y eligiendo una ella misma.

Ash suspiro (ya perdía la cuenta de cuantas veces lo hacía en esa noche) y volvió a sentarse. La botella estaba peligrosamente cerca de vaciarse y reviso mentalmente que tenia para reemplazarla. Todo indicaba que la castaña quería tomar hasta caerse muerte. Mirándola con el ceño fruncido, siendo tan crítica con la música como lo era con todo en la vida desde un error que se produjo hace unos años.

Un error verde. Un error llamado Drew.

El chico la había pretendido desde mucho tiempo y la chica decidió darle una oportunidad. Para sorpresa de muchos (el incluido) resulto ser todo un caballero, amable, atento y demás virtudes utópicas que todas las jovencitas, asocian a su novio ideal. Pero el (de nuevo) no se sintió seguro. Siguiendo ese instinto que no podía precisar y no podría nombrar (celos seria un nombre apropiado), comenzó a investigarlo y lo que encontró no fue de su agrado.

Resulto ser que el perfecto caballero no tenía una sola damisela (incluso había rumores de que se había cruzado la vereda, si entienden lo que quiero decir). Ash no dudo y entrego la información a los verdugos correspondientes (si no saben quiénes son, no leyeron bien la historia) y se sentó a esperar los resultados. Innecesario decir que May le corto (Ash salto de felicidad internamente), protesto y lloro por meses. Obviamente, el entrenador fue su fuente de consuelo.

Desde entonces y para siempre (o lo que es lo mismo, el principio de esta historia) May convirtió el elegir a un hombre en algo parecido al arte. Decidida a no tropezar dos veces con una misma piedra. Eso le llevo a una búsqueda sin fin, porque el elegido simplemente no aparecía.

-Me gusta mucho esta. _It's the first thing you see as you open your ice, the last than you said is you are saying goodbye. Something inside is crying…_

-Describe muy bien tu desesperada situación, preciosa.

-¿Por qué eres siempre tan molesto?

-Soy adorable y por eso me amas.

-Eres un hipócrita.

-¿Por qué?

-Quien sabe con cuantas te has acostado y me das lecciones de moral.

-Eso es fácil, con ninguna.

May se quedo callada y asombrada por la revelación. Ante sus ojos estaba un igual. ¿Pero como eso podía ser posible? Ash salía en muchísimas citas (o al menos eso es lo que Brock cuenta entre lagrimas) y muchas de esas salidas salían publicadas en las revistas de moda (al igual que su alta pericia sexual, cosa que Brock también lloraba) ¿Y ahora salía con que era un virgen, con más tiempo en circulación que ella?

-¿Eso cómo es posible?

-Fácil, cuando la chica te invita a pasas, dices que no alegando alguna enfermedad, preferentemente venérea.

-No seas cínico, sabes bien de lo que estoy hablando. Sales con muchas mujeres, hay fotos, videos y hasta relatos de tu gran habilidad en la cama.

-¿Y supongo que tu siempre quisiste saber que tan cierta era? Para tu desgracia, te diré que las revistas solo ponen cosas aumenten su tirada.

-¿Pero en serio? ¿Ninguna? Misty estaba más que dispuesta. Dawn también quería ocupar el lugar.

-¿Celosa, querida Skitty? Ellas son amigas, muy queridas amigas pero ninguna es parte de mi harem de mujeres.

-Brock te mataría si supiera.

-He sobrevivido a peores cosas.

-Sinceramente, no puedo creer que no lo hayas hecho.

-¿Crees que solo tú eres selectiva con tus novios? Discúlpame si busco a alguien que me quiera por lo que soy.

Los dos se quedaron callados después de su último intercambio de palabras. El único ruido que se escuchaba era el de la botella, sirviendo mas liquido a sus vasos. May quería saber cuánto tiempo aguantaría hasta quedar inconsciente pero sentía una adrenalina en las venas que impedía estar totalmente ebria.

Discretamente comenzó a mirar a su amigo, analizándolo detenidamente. Se preguntaba hasta que punto conocía en verdad al entrenador. Se habia convertido en alguien mas maduro y mas astuto con el tiempo, pero aun conservaba algo de esa ingenuidad y esa energía sin medida que poseía desde chico. Estaba mucho mas guapo, alto y sin mencionar ciertas virtudes que habían salido a la luz con el tiempo, como su caballerosidad y su respeto hacia las mujeres.

-¿Qué buscas en una mujer?

-Alguien con quien pasar el tiempo, que sea divertida, inteligente y que comprenda la emoción de una batalla. Supongo que también que me tenga paciencia y sepa cocinar bien.

-Suena bastante bien.

-Lose y que hay de ti

-¿Disculpa?

- Que buscas en un hombre, aparte de que te desflore.

-¿Tienes que usar eufemismos?

-Claro son divertidos y Brock me enseño muchos.

-No lo dudo. No busco nada especial, lo mismo que tu, excepto en la parte de cocinar. Aprendi a hacerlo yo misma y lo hago bastante bien.

-¿No estarás enamorada de mi preciosa? Esa descripción se ajusta muy bien a mi.

-Podría decir lo mismo de ti, creo que el enamorado eres tu.

-Soy irresistible, admítelo.

Y sorprendentemente una parte de ella quería hacerlo. Con riesgo de sonar cursi obvia, era la primera vez que miraba a Ash como un hombre y todo lo que vio le gusto y mucho (mucho más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir aun consigo misma) Tal estaba más borracha de lo que pensaba porque lo próximo que supo de su cuerpo es que estaba enfrente de Ash, mirándolo intensamente (si no hubiera estado tan distraída hubiera visto la misma intensidad en los ojos de Ash)

-Bésame

Y tal vez el estaba más ebrio que ella porque la obedeció sin dudarlo.

(…)

-¿¡Como que May salió de nuevo en un viaje? ¿¡Encima ella sola?

La casa de la coordinadora era el mejor ejemplo de una revolución (creo que hasta la francesa le tendría envidia) cuando el padre y el hermano conocieron por boca de la única mujer que quedaba la noticia. (La castaña no era para nada tonta) La luz adorada de los dos hombres había partido (antes de que la pudieran detener) en una nueva travesía para mejorar sus habilidades.

Lo que más les asustaba era que su indefensa y dulce señorita (¿Estarán hablando de May) había ido sola y sin tener nadie que la defendiera de los perversos y horrorosos males que habitan en el mundo (especialmente aquellos que usan pantalones de nacimiento) ¿Quién sabe qué le harían a su dulce e inocente bebe? (De nuevo, se nota que no la conocen bien)

-¿Ash no podría acompañarla? Solo para estar más tranquilos…

-No, el se fue también a uno por su cuenta.

-¿¡Y ahora que haremos? ¡Se va a encontrar con millones de pervertidos y no podremos defenderla!

-Podríamos avisar en el centro pokemon más cercano de donde este, para que la retengan y así irla a buscar.

-Eso funcionara. Iré ya mismo a llamar a la enfermera del centro.

Caroline se fue dejando a sus dos hombres favoritos planeando ridículas estrategias que nunca iban a funcionar por la sencilla razón que la información que habían recibido estaba algo incompleto. Pero todo sea por la felicidad de su hija mayor y su nuevo yerno.

_Querida Mama__: _

_Al fin encontré al que tanto buscaba y tenías razón: ¡Siempre estuvo enfrente de mis ojos! No diré quien es porque seguro ya lo sabes (tampoco me arriesgare a que papa y Max se enteren y quede viuda antes de la boda) pero puedo decirte que es todo lo que soñé y más. También en eso tenias razón, la realidad no se compara a los sueños._

_Como esto es nuevo, saldremos de viaje juntos para poder conocernos mejor como novios (y para evitar una masacre). Volveremos pronto, (no se que tanto) espero que un nueva copa listón y el con un nuevo campeonato a cuestas. También espero volver con una sorpresa (que espero que involucre un anillo y una promesa)_

_Te pido como favor que no le digas la verdad a papa y Max (al menos no toda) porque como dije, no quiero que la arruinen. Cuando volvamos, diremos la verdad y afrontaremos las consecuencias, tenlo por seguro._

_Saludos de parte mía y Pikachu_

_May_

_**Fin**_


	6. Amándose de Noche

**Amándose de noche**

Todo empieza en un departamento normal. Un teléfono suena en la salita de estar. Una joven con el baño mojado y envuelta en una toalla blanca se apresura atenderlo.

-Hola-dice con una vos llena de entusiasmo-¿Quién es?

-_Yo-_responde una vos conocida para la joven-_¿Podemos vernos esta noche?_

El cuerpo de la joven se tensa y en su cara se dibuja una sonrisa. Casi puede ver la mirada lujuriosa del que esta al otro lado del teléfono

-Claro no tengo ningún problema. El no vuelve hasta la semana que viene ¿Mismo lugar, mima hora?

_-Eso no tienes ni que preguntarlo .Hasta esta noche-_ le responde- _Te amo_

_-_Yo también-le dice la joven al tiempo que cuelga el teléfono.

La joven se dirige al baño para continuar duchándose. Ella era de estatura mediana y esbelta, su piel era pálida y tersa. Su cara estaba compuesta por unos ojos azules muy brillantes, una boca pequeña pero con labios carnosos, la toalla dibujaba una silueta insinuante con las curvas en su debido lugar.

Al llegar a su destino, la toalla cae al suelo. Al sentir el agua recorriéndole el cuerpo sus pensamientos vuelan al encuentro de esta noche y un nombre envuelto en un suspiro se escapa de sus labios.

-Ash.

**En otro lugar de la cuidad**

Un joven moreno, un poco mayor que la joven anterior cuelga el teléfono. La mirada que la joven imagino esta en sus ojos marrones y una sonrisa ladina acompaña a esta. Este conjunto hace que los rasgos del joven se vean mas atractivos si es posible. . Este era alto y con cabello negro como la noche. Sus ojos eran marrones y en cara tenia zetas dibujadas en sus mejillas.

Caminado por la sala de departamento, su mente dibujo la imagen de su amada y el nombre se dejo escuchar

-May- la vos le salió ronca, un toque sensual difícil de ocultar

Sus pies lo llevaron a su habitación y se dejo caer en la cama. Su mente divagaba y su cuerpo se había puesto ansioso ante la espera que aun tenía por delante antes de su encuentro. Sus ojos se cerraron pero la sonrisa se mantuvo.

Estaba seguro que esta noche seria igual de asombrosa, como siempre lo era.

(**A la noche, de ese mismo día)**

El barrio era oscuro y tenebroso. Esta parte de la cuidad no es recomendable para andar solo o sola a esta hora. Un farol iluminaba tenuemente una esquina perdida de un hotel

No era de la mejor categoría, pero se veía limpio y confiable. Nadie creería que era un lugar donde dos personas guardan secretos tan íntimos.

De un lado de la esquina, una figura emerge de las sombras y es iluminada por la luz del farol. La silueta toma forma de muchacho al tiempo que se recuesta contra la barra de metal. Es nuestro amigo moreno.

Viste de vaqueros negros y una camisa blanca. Los primeros botones están abiertos y dejan ver su bien formado pecho. Su cabello oscuro cae en forma rebelde sin tener su gorra que lo sujete.

Mientras espera pacientemente, se recuesta aun más en la barra y mete las manos en el bolsillo. Su cara esta calma, porque sabe que ella vendrá.

Como si el destino le quisiera dar la razón, unos pasos se escuchan retumbando contra el cemento de la vereda.

Otra figura, sale de la noche para ser iluminada por el ya conocido farol. La silueta se transforma en la joven castaña, vestida con una pollera corta y una camisa blanca. Unas botas negras altas enfundan sus pies. Su pelo esta suelto, dejando que cascadas castañas enmarquen su rostro.

Ella sabe que a el le excita verla como si fuera una niña. Una niña inocente e inexperta como la primera vez que se vieron.

El posa sus ojos marrones en ella y chocan con su mirada azulada. Se sostienen la mirada sin decirse nada. Las palabras siempre estuvieron de mas entre ellos.

Las miradas se vuelven brillantes por el amor que se tienen. Sus sonrisas se vuelven lujuriosas por el deseo contenido.

Amor y lujuria, sentimientos opuestos pero que saben también cuando se juntan. Si tiene duda, pregunten a estos hijos de la noche, que saben bien lo dulce que pueden ser estos dos sentimientos mezclados

-Te estaba esperando-le dice Ash a su May. Suya y de nadie mas.

-Llegue un poco tarde. Drew llamo y tuve que hablarle un rato.-le responde justificando su retraso.

-Ah-dice el moreno-¿Cómo esta el idiota? ¿Crees que sospeche algo?

La duda y el temor aparecen en sus ojos por primera vez. No quería que nada se interpusiera entre ellos dos.

-No, creo. No te preocupes. Si sospechara ya habría hecho algo no crees.

-Si tienes razón.-la seguridad volvió a sus ojos al tiempo que extendía su mano-¿Vamos?

-Si, vamos-le dijo al tiempo que agarra su mano y entrelazaban sus dedos.

Empezaron a caminar hacia el hotel. En silencio, con las manos juntas y los ojos brillantes como fiel promesa de su amor.

Adentro, les recibió el ya conocido dueño del hotel. Sin necesidad de preguntas, les tendió la ya conocida llave de la ya conocida habitación.

Única testigo de la pasión desbordante, producto de un amor prohibido.

Al empezar a subir la escalera hasta el segundo piso donde se encontraba la habitación, la distancia entre sus cuerpos se fue a cortando y las manos se fueron separando y empezaron a recorrer, traviesas, las espaldas del otro.

Como si no pudieran contenerse más.

Al fin llegaron a la habitación. Introdujeron la llave y abrieron la puerta. Los pasos de ambos se aceleraron a medida que entraban a la habitación.

Esta era linda y acogedora. Bastante agradable para estar en un barrio bajo. La cama era grande y tenía sabanas blancas con dibujos de flores. Las paredes estaban pintadas en tonos pálidos, sin resaltar mucho.

Tan pronto escucharon el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, se arrojaron en los brazos del otro y empezaron a besarse.

Era un beso apasionado y cargado de deseo. Pero era a la vez tierno y romántico. Los labios se rozaban con intensidad, probándose, chupándose e inclusive mordiéndose entre ellos. Todo para que el sabor dulce de ella y el sabor picante de el se queden por siempre en la memoria del otro.

Las lenguas, empezaron a exigir que se les dejara entrar en la cavidad ajena, dispuestas a entablar una vez más la disputa por la supremacía por la otra.

Ninguno quiso separarse pero debieron hacerlo porque el aire faltaba y sus pulmones lo exigían. Pero el no estaba dispuesto a perder ni un solo segundo de estar con ella, comenzó a besar su cuello. Despacio, tierno y sublime, todo para hacerla disfrutar.

Nunca encantaría algo más adictivo que el sabor de su piel. Y no es que quisiera hacerlo. Ella era una droga a la que jamás renunciaría. Y a la que era adicto por voluntad propia.

No importaba si tenía que ir al infierno por estar con ella. Después de haberla suya, como tantas veces lo había hecho, aceptaría cualquier castigo. Ella lo valía.

Ella suspiro al tiempo que sentía sus labios en su cuello. Los gemidos no tardaron en surgir de su garganta. Ella sintió como la presionaba contra la pared.

¿En qué momento se habían acercado tanto a esta? Su mente volaba y el tiempo no existía cuando estaba con él.

Al presionarla tanto contra él, pudo sentir el efecto que ella tenía sobre él. Algo duro, ubicado en su entrepierna, rozaba su cadera en una caricia intima que la ponía aun más húmeda de lo que ya estaba.

El completamente excitado, alzo una de sus piernas para que pudiera sentir su erección con más plenitud. Además, de esta manera tenía un mejor y más amplio acceso a sus piernas, que empezó a acariciarlas por debajo de su pollera. Todo paso mientras sus labios volvieron a encontrarse nuevamente.

Bendita fruta prohibida, nunca lo incorrecto supo tan bien como en ese momento.

Ella quiso empezar a sacarle a la camisa, por lo que paso sus dedos por los botones de su camisa. El se detuvo, tan bruscamente que ella se asusto. Buscando sus ojos le pregunto:

-¿Qué sucede?-le pregunto con la vos ahogada.

Para su sorpresa, el sonrió. Con esa mueca que también conocía y amaba.

-No quiero apresurarnos esta noche, no hay nada que nos apure-su vos ronca-Tenemos toda la noche para estar juntos y quiero disfrutar mientras te hago mía

Al terminar de decir esto, el la alzo en vilo y la condujo suavemente a la cama, al mismo tiempo que la besaba suavemente. Sin prisa, solo disfrutando de su contacto.

La deposito con ternura y suavidad. Como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana.

-Esto no ha hecho más que empezar May querida-le dijo al tiempo que volvía a besarla con la misma fiereza e intensidad que antes.

Lenta y tortuosamente, los labios de él comenzaron un recorrido que inicio en el cuello de Sakura. Se detuvo unos cuantos minutos besando esa tersa piel que lo volvía loco, dejando leves marcas en este.

Siguiendo el ritmo lento, sus labios descendieron hasta el nacimiento de sus pechos, aun cubiertos por la te la de su camisa. El se detuvo y levanto su mirada para observarla.

Sus ojos cerrados, su cabello revuelto y sus manos apretando con fuerza las sabanas era una imagen que no tenía precio. Más aun los gemidos que salían de su garganta, una música inigualable.

Más aun si era él, el que la provocaba.

Volvió a concentrar su atención en el cuerpo de su adorada May. Sus manos empezaron a acariciar sus senos por encima de la tela. Escucho como los suspiros aumentaban. Sus dedos se dirigieron a los botones y los empezaron a desprender, uno por uno.

Por cada botón, descargaba un beso sobre cada centímetro de la piel descubierta. Como una lenta tortura.

Algo que te atormenta pero que es tan deliciosamente pecaminoso que no se puede dejar.

May, mientras tanto, comenzaba a contar los botones que faltaban para terminar con este tormento y sentirlo como ella quería. Sus manos pasaron de las sabanas a acariciar los cabellos oscuros de su amante.

Al terminar de desprender la camisa, la deslizo fuera de cuerpo. La pollera tuvo un destino igual. En este punto el se encargo de besarla las piernas, sus muslos y hasta los dedos de sus pies.

Finalmente, su amada quedo solo en ropa interior. Un conjunto negro que resaltaba contra su pálida piel y hacia que el fuego en la sangre de Ash se calentara aun más.

La ropa interior duro tan solo un instante. En menos de un segundo se sintió desnuda y expuesta ante los ojos marrones que tanto amaba.

Abrió sus ojos azules y descubrió que él se había levantado de la cama y se sacaba la ropa, con una urgencia que hasta ese momento no había estado presente.

¡No era justo! Pensó. ¿Por qué no demostraba esa urgencia cuando estaba con ella? ¿Por que tenía que ser tan, excitadamente, lento? Su mente termino de divagar y se concentro nuevamente en el.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al verlo desnudo. No podía evitarlo, como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía

El sonrió por su inocencia. Se volvió a poner sobre ella y se acerco a sus labios nuevamente. Pero se quedo estático, a unos centímetros de sus labios. Tan cercano que casi podía respirar adentro de su boca.

-¿Qué miras tanto?-le pregunto May. Medio curiosa y medio impaciente. Solo Ash la podía poner así.

Tan ansiosa, tan desesperada por él.

-A ti-le respondió el entrenador- Te ves hermosa, nunca creí ver algo tan lindo como tú.

-Supongo que esta noche no haré nada ¿verdad?-sus ojos curiosos chocaron con los de el, buscando una respuesta.

-Si. Esta noche no harás nada. Bueno quizás gemirás y gritaras mi nombre como nunca-le respondió sonriente.-Creo que no es un mal plan.

-¿A qué se debe tanta ternura?-le interrogo-Normalmente, somos mas rápido para esto

-Por eso. Nunca hemos estado juntos como es debido. Hoy te haré el amor tal y como lo mereces. Tal como siempre lo he soñado. Ahora calla y disfruta.

La vuelve a besar. Fuego y calor es lo que transmiten esos labios. El mismo recorrido vuelve a empezar pero es un poco más rápido que antes.

-No lo suficientemente rápido-piensa May, sin poder evitar sentirse algo desesperada por el ritmo impuesto.

Siente la lengua húmeda de él dejar un rastro por su cuello. Siente como baja hacia sus pechos que son acariciados por sus manos. Sin ningún tipo de impedimento.

Un gemido profundo se forma en su garganta al sentir que sus manos son reemplazadas por sus labios.

Estos besaban, chupaban, lamían, mordían cada centímetro de estos. Delineando sus formas, atrapándolos, llenándose de su sabor. Adorándolos con la boca, riendo pleitesía a su belleza.

Ella no pida hacer otra cosa que quedarse ahí, gimiendo respirando con fuerza, acariciando los cabellos de la persona que le hacían sentir tanto.

Sus gemidos aumentaron cuándo sintió que sus dedos se adentrarse entre sus muslos en busca de sus pliegues. El placer que sentía parecía nunca terminar.

Los labios y los dedos de Ash parecían que estaban de acuerdo. Si uno se movía más rápido el otro también lo hacía. Sentía que su cuerpo se estremecía.

Transpiraba y gemía como una condenada. Sentía que dentro de poco su cuerpo no aguantaría más. Estaba demasiado excitada y sus pliegues mojaron los dedos de Ash con el producto de su pasión.

El sentía como ella estaba próxima al orgasmo. Sentía su cuerpo tenso y las manos en su cabello aplicaban cada vez más fuerza sobre su cabeza. Sonrió en medio de sus besos.

Seguro que el coordinador la tocaba, la besaba y también la tomaba pero estaba seguro que May no se entregaba a nadie como lo hacía con él.

No debía dejar que May sufra más. Apurando ambas caricias, sintió como el cuerpo de ella se tensaba al máximo, sus paredes se estrecharon y la sintió llegar al orgasmo.

La mente de ella quedo en blanco total. Ash la mando al cielo de la mejor manera.

Su respiración intentaba normalizarse pero sabía que Ash no le daría tregua. Sonrió cuando él le dio la razón bajando su boca y recorriendo con su lengua todo su ombligo y su bajo vientre.

-Nunca sentí algo tan suave y delicioso como tu piel May, mi amor. Nunca en la vida-le confiesa Ash entre lengüetazo y mordidas.

-Y yo nunca conocí a alguien que la besara con tanta devoción como tu-le dijo entre suspiros entrecortados, la adorable castaña.

-¿Ni siquiera Drew alias el idiota?-le pregunta.

-Ni siquiera el lo ha hecho de la misma manera que tu. Al fin hay algo en el que eres mejor que él-le replico su amante, metiéndose con su orgullo.

La leve mirada llena de soberbia que le dirigió la hizo sonreír aun más.

-Ya veras en que otras cosas soy mejor que Drew-sus ojos retadores llevaban escritos una promesa de una noche inolvidable.

Al terminar de decir esto hundió su boca entre sus piernas y alcanzo su vagina de forma rápida y hambrienta.

Ella sentía como sus labios recorrían cada parte de esa zona, de forma suave y tierna pero a la vez hambrienta y deseosa.

Cuando sintió su lengua invadir también ese lugar, ya no pudo contenerse más. Grito como pocas veces había hecho en su vida.

-Ah… Ash… Ash… Ah… ah…mmm… mmm…-.

Como ya había pensado antes, la voz May convertida en gemidos era algo que no tenia precio para él.

Volvió a sentir como el cuerpo de ella se tensionaba una vez más, casi la sentía llegar de nuevo.

Dejo que su cuerpo lo alcanzara mientras él se preparaba para penetrarla. Se posiciono entre sus piernas y con leve movimiento de cadera entro en ella.

Las embestidas empezaron, marcando un ritmo firme y constante. El sonreía al sentir el bello cuerpo convulsionando de placer.

Sentir la humedad de la chica era algo indescriptible, pero más indescriptible era para ella el sentir el palpitante y candente miembro en su interior de aquel modo, habiendo disfrutado tanto. Y quedándole tanto aun por hacerlo.

Ash, a medida que aceleraba el ritmo, se fue acercando a su boca y comenzó a besarla con más pasión que nunca. Besos sus labios, rozo su cuello. Quería hacerla gemir aun más de lo que la estaba haciendo.

No quería que esa música terminara nunca.

De repente la chica tembló, aferrando sus piernas en las caderas morenas, apretándolas tan fuerte como los cabellos dorados, estaba tensa y suspiraba con una agitación de pecho propia para un infarto.

Como siempre, llegaron juntos al orgasmo. Sus cuerpos y sus mentes se transportaron hacia un universo donde solo existían ellos dos.

No existía Drew, no existía culpa ni remordimiento. Solo amor y ellos dos solos y juntos como las únicas personas que pueden sentirlo y expresarlo.

De forma libre y abierta. No como ahora prohibida y secreta.

Sus cuerpos cayeron de forma exhausta. Cansados pero satisfechos.

Ash lentamente salio del cuerpo de May, exhausta igual que el, ambos se dejaron caer en la enorme cama, mientras el entrenador tanteaba y tomaba las sabanas que habían caído al suelo y arropo a ambos, mientras abrazaba el cuerpo femenino y la apretaba más hacia sí.

Se quedaron dormidos abrazados, tristes porque al despertarse tendrían que separarse una vez más.

**(Al día siguiente)**

Ash comenzó a despertarse al sentir los rayos de sol en su rostro. Arrugo su ceño. Como odiaba despertarse temprano.

De repente recordó donde estaba y se giro para ver a su May.

Se sorprendió al no verla. Se levanto de forma brusca y la busco con su mirada. Se tranquilizo al verla cerca del balcón. Vestida solo con su camisa blanca. El viento meciendo sus cabellos. Una imagen única.

Se acerco despacio y la abrazo. Se quedaron en silencio por un rato.

-Voy a dejar a Dew-dijo Sakura-chan rompiendo el agradable silencio.

Ella lo sintió tensarse pero no rompió el abrazo.

-¿Y tus padres? Fue la única pregunta que hizo.

Su voz no mostraba la gran emoción que sentía su corazón. Uno de sus sueños más preciados se acaba de hacer realidad.

-No me importan. Solo quiero estar contigo-se giro al tiempo que decía esto. Sus miradas se conectaron una vez más.

Nunca se cansarían de ver esos ojos tan amados.

-¿Qué haremos? Tus padres no nos dejaran estar juntos. Tendríamos que huir o algo así.

-No te preocupes. Hable con Max. El nos ayudara. Conoce un lugar donde podemos quedarnos todo el tiempo que queramos. Además seguiremos siendo entrenadores para que puedas convertirte en Maestro Pokemon.

El se largo a reír al escuchar como ella lo había planeado todo. Tan típico de ella.

-¿Cuando nos vamos?-dijo. No podía esperar para empezar su nueva vida junto a ella

Nunca más en la noche. Nunca más prohibido

-Ahora mismo. Traje una valija que deje en la recepción junto con nuestras cosas.

-¿Inclusive mi ropa?-ella asintió-No quiero saber como la conseguiste.

Esta vez el turno de ella de reírse. Una carcajada limpia y sonora. Casi la misma música que la escucho la noche anterior.

Atrapo sus labios una vez más. El fuego volvió a surgir.

-¿Crees que hay tiempo para repetir lo de anoche antes de irnos?-le preguntó cuando besaba su cuello. Esta vez le dejaba marcas más visibles para que todos vieran que era suya y solo suya.

-Contigo… siempre- le respondió

La alzo la condujo a la cama para demostrarle todo el amor por primera vez… durante el día

Nunca más en la noche. Bueno… tal vez sería mejor que lo hiciera en ambos momentos.

**Fin**


	7. El Seminarista de los Ojos Negros

Hola, aca vengo con una nueva actualizacion. Esta historia estab basada en uno de los poemas que mas me gustaban cuando era chica. Las letras en cursiva son el poema y las normales son la historia que invente.

Esta historia contiene contendio sexual explicito asi que leanlo bajo su propio riesgo.

Ojala les guste.

**Disclaimer**: Ni el poema ni los personajes me pertenecen, solo lo que imagine que ocurria entre ellos. Aunque el amor a primera vista es bueno, tanta mirada cansa no?

**Pareja**: Ash y May (Advance)

* * *

**El Seminarista de los Ojos Negros.**

_Desde la ventana de un casucho viejo  
abierta en verano, cerrada en invierno  
por vidrios verdosos y plomos espesos,  
una salmantina de castaño cabello  
y ojos que parecen pedazos de cielo,  
mientas la costura mezcla con el rezo,  
ve todas las tardes pasar en silencio  
los seminaristas que van de paseo. _

Era una noche tranquila, ningún sonido se escuchaba por el tranquilo pueblo en donde sus habitantes estaban refugiados en sus acogedores camas, perdidos en un mundo de sueños y pesadillas. El verano estaba llegando a su fin por lo que el frío se colaba lentamente por las ventanas y rendijas de las puertas, mientras que las horas del día se iban acortando sutilmente. Las hojas aun no se coloreaban de amarillo pero aun así todos intentaban disfrutar de lo que quedaba de la estación del descanso.

Por fuera de las casas y otras construcciones, el viento circulaba con tranquilidad a la par que algunos gatos callejeros hacían su ronda nocturna para conseguir comida y pasarla bien. Las sombras formaban distintos collages en las paredes de piedra y adobe y los sonidos se agrupaban para tocar la tan acostumbrada sinfonía nocturna. Los vidrios de distintas tonalidades que van desde el verde hasta el gris opaco se empañaban en sus marcos de plomo viejo.

De uno de esos caserones viejos, la puerta se abría dejando ver a una sombra saliendo de allí. Miro cautelosa a la calle despejada, cerciorándose que era la única alma de en las calles a esa hora. Con un paso rápido y seguro se interno en la oscuridad de la noche, llevándose las manos al pecho rezándole a Dios para que la ayudara a cometer un pecado esa noche. Sabia que lo hacia estaba mal pero a veces el amor no entiende de razón, de bien o mal, incluso de etica.

Bajo la luz de una farola descuidada, la sombra tomo forma en la forma de una samaltina de castaños cabellos, cuyos ojos como pedazos de cielo miraban a la oscuridad para tomar nota del camino a seguir. Su cuerpo estaba enfundado en un simple vestido de algodón celeste y sus pies estaban calzando unas botas que repicaban en la roca en un ritmo que rompía el silencio reinante.

_Baja la cabeza, sin erguir el cuerpo,  
marchan en dos filas pausados y austeros,  
sin más nota alegre sobre el traje negro  
que la beca roja que ciñe su cuello,  
y que por la espalda casi roza el suelo._

La castaña avanzo hasta llegar a la Iglesia del lugar. Volviendo a mirar a su alrededor para saberse sola, comenzó a escalar la reja que cubría el lugar santo. Con maestría salto al otro lado, evidenciando que no era la primera vez que lo hacia. Retomando su marcha, la castaña avanzo hacia la zona del seminario con su corazón saltando de emoción y ansiedad. Sus ojos buscaban algo con desesperación a lo lejos. Rápidamente su búsqueda se vio recompensada viendo una forma que se acercaba a ella con igual celeridad.

La nueva forma era un chico de cabellos negros, marcas en sus mejillas en forma de zetas. Su cuerpo cubierto por la sotana negra que dibuja su cuerpo, gallardo y esbelto. La beca roja que ciñe su cuello indica que es uno de los seminaristas que estudian en el edificio que esta detrás de ellos. Al llegar donde estaba la castaña, sus ojos negros (lo mas notable de todo su físico) miran con una intensidad mal disimulada a la chica que estaba enfrente de el. La misma pasión abrumadora se notaban en esos ojos azules. Las sombras apenas escondían el amor que se notaban en esos pares de ojos.

_Un seminarista, entre todos ellos,  
marcha siempre erguido, con aire resuelto.  
La negra sotana dibuja su cuerpo  
gallardo y airoso, flexible y esbelto.  
Él, solo a hurtadillas y con el recelo  
de que sus miradas observen los clérigos,  
desde que en la calle vislumbra a lo lejos  
a la salmantina de rubio cabello  
la mira muy fijo, con mirar intenso.  
Y siempre que pasa le deja el recuerdo  
de aquella mirada de sus ojos negros.  
Monótono y tardo va pasando el tiempo  
y muere el estío y el otoño luego,  
y vienen las tardes plomizas de invierno._

-Ash- dijo la castaña acercándose al seminarista que aun la miraba embelesado. Se abrazo a el, enterrando su cara en el pecho que tenia enfrente de ella. Ash llevo sus manos al cabello, acariciándola con una devoción que en teoría debía reservar a Dios

_.Desde la ventana del casucho viejo  
siempre sola y triste; rezando y cosiendo  
una salmantina de rubio cabello  
ve todas las tardes pasar en silencio  
los seminaristas que van de paseo_

La joven comenzó a besar delicadamente el cuerpo que tanto había extrañado, desatando sin saberlo toda la lujuria que albergaba el cuerpo de su amado.

_Pero no ve a todos: ve solo a uno de ellos,  
su seminarista de los ojos negros;  
cada vez que pasa gallardo y esbelto,  
observa la niña que pide aquel cuerpo  
marciales arreos. _

-May- susurro a su vez Ash, dando a conocer el nombre de la joven antes de dar rienda suelta al fuego que recorría dentro de el.

Acorralándola contra el muro de piedra fría, beso sus labios rojos prohibidos, degustando su dulce sabor, entregándose a ese pecaminoso placer como no lo haría nunca a los votos que algún día tendría que hacer. Tomándola con fuerza entre sus brazos pero con cuidado de no hacerle daño (la sentía tan frágil y delicada) sintió el calor de su suave y pequeño cuerpo y comprendió que nunca habría felicidad para él en el futuro que tenía por delante.

Ella se apegaba a su fuerte cuerpo, sintiendo su esencia masculina, llenándola y despertando en su cuerpo, sentimientos a los que no les podía poner nombre pero que incendiaban su cuerpo de una manera que nadie lo había hecho antes. Una mano temerosa se aventuro bajo su túnica, queriendo descubrir cómo se sentía el contacto de piel contra piel. El roce de la pesada tela ya no era suficiente para ella. Al sentir esa tierna mano, recorrerlo con decidida torpeza, se sobresalto y se aparto de ella sorpresivamente, dejando a la doncella temerosa de haberlo ofendido.

Pero es que su piel se sentía tan bien.

-¿Ocurre algo?-pregunto, intentando acercarse nuevamente a él pero el rechazo su cercanía, lastimándola más que mil cuchillos-Lamento haberte hecho algo que te molestara.

-¡No eres tú, soy yo!-dijo con vos colérica y cargada de dolor-¡Esto no está bien, nosotros no debemos! ¡Yo seré cura algún día, tú debes casarte con alguien que escoja tu familia!

_Cuando en ella fija sus ojos abiertos  
con vivas y audaces miradas de fuego,  
parece decirla: — ¡Te quiero!, ¡te quiero!,  
¡Yo no he de ser cura, yo no puedo serlo!  
¡Si yo no soy tuyo, me muero, me muero! _

-¿Crees que no pensé eso yo también?- le replico con ternura- Pero nunca habrá nadie como tú, no desde que tus ojos me robaron el corazón, prefiero tenerte ahora y perderte en el futuro que nunca haberte tenido

_.A la niña entonces se le oprime el pecho,  
la labor suspende y olvida los rezos,  
y ya vive sólo en su pensamiento  
el seminarista de los ojos negros_

-No quiero arruinar tu vida- le susurro calladamente-Eres tan joven, tienes toda tu vida por delante.

-¿Ese el problema? ¿Mi edad?- le dijo candorosamente, abrazándose a su espalda- ¿Qué soy una niña todavía? ¿Mi cuerpo no te provoca deseo y lujuria como el de una mujer mayor?

-¿Qué no me provoca deseo?- pregunto en un tono bajo pero claramente irónico- ¿Crees que no me vuelves loco?

Rápidamente se dio la vuelta y volvió a acorralarla como hace unos momentos. Uno de sus dedos viajo hasta su pecho, comenzando a desatar los hilos de su vestido, dejando al descubierto la camisa blanca que usaba por debajo. La chica, que no estaba asustada por sus acciones sino más bien curiosa, se dejo hacer mientras miraba embelesada los ojos negros de su amor. Sus ojos estaban encendidos y mirando con ímpetu el núbil cuerpo que estaba quedando a la vista mientras su mano la iban desvistiendo de a poco.

El tiempo no existía, las horas no pasaban ni las estaciones cambiaban. Cuando se miraban uno al otro. Azul contra negro, zafiro contra ónix, el momento se detenía, una eternidad podía durar un segundo y lo imposible estaba al alcance de la mano. Lo que no se podían decir de día, lo decían con sus ojos en el momento en que se cruzaban y lo expresaban cuando la noche caía.

Cuando sus hilos estuvieron completamente desatados, formando un amplio escote, el procedió a sacarse la túnica exponiendo a los ojos de la chica un cuerpo tonificado y unos pantalones que cubrían sus partes bajas. La chica, sonrojada por el espectáculo de piel, llevo de nueva cuenta su mano a ese pecho para recorrerlo y ver si la piel era tan suave y dura como parecía a simple vista.

-¿Realmente crees que no te deseo?- le pregunto sensualmente su oído, antes de comenzar a besarlo tiernamente, pasando después a besarle el cuello. La castaña comenzó a gemir quedadamente por las caricias que aumentaban sutilmente de tono. Distraída como estaba, se sorprendió cuando el agarro su mano que seguía acariciando su pecho y la llevo hasta su entrepierna- ¿Sientes lo que me produces? ¿Te imaginas hasta que punto me vuelves loco?

La chica se sintió algo avergonzada por donde estaba colocada su mano pero por algún motivo desconocido para ella no la quito. A través de la tela pudo sentir en su mano como algo duro y grande se deslizaba entre sus dedos. La doncella se mordió el labio, a la par que sus dedos jugaban y exploraban queriendo conocer su forma. La forma inocente pero erótica de tocarle que tenía su amada, ocasionaba que sangre se encendiera mas y su alteraba respiración se dejara ver entre los besos que seguía prodigando al cuello de la castaña. Quien, en un momento de extremo placer, se dejo llevar por su excitación apretando con fuerza el miembro que tenía en su mano, provocando un hondo gemido en su amado.

-Eso me provocas tu- le respondió mientras sus manos, desataban los lazos que ataban el vestido por detrás- Tu eres la única mujer que me excita, que incita todos estos movimientos. Tú eres la única a la que deseo poseer.

Con sus últimas palabras, la tela de su vestido termino por caer al piso dejándola solo con una simple camisa blanca que le llegaba a la mitad de sus muslos. Siguiendo con su trabajo, el seminarista poso sus manos frías en las caderas de la chica por debajo de la tela. Ese simple gesto, los golpeo a ambos con la fuerza de un martillo. May soltó un suspiro mesclado con un gemido al sentir esos dedos helados deslizarse suavemente por su piel. Ash comenzó a acariciar con infinita ternura la tersa piel, acariciando primero sus voluptuosas caderas, siguiendo por el delicado vientre, y finalmente subiendo cuidadosamente hasta el valle donde comenzaban sus pechos.

-¿Te gusta mi cuerpo?- no pudo preguntar roja y sumisa, mientras llevaba sus manos a su cuello y acercaba sus tiernos labios para iniciar de vuelta un beso. El, como respuesta, la beso a la par que sus manos mimaban esas colinas lozanas a las que a pesar de que le faltaban desarrollar un poco ya tenían la forma perfecta para ser tocados. Los adoro con sus dedos y jugó con sus puntas cuando se pusieron duras, hambriento por devorarlos pero reacio a dejar el manjar que era su boca.

No importaba si tendría que irse por ella al infierno. No importaba si lo que sentía por ella era pecado. Tenerla entre sus brazos, besarla como la estaba besando, conocerla de la manera que un esposo conoce a su esposa, hacia que todos los castigos del mundo valieran la pena. Nada mas importaba, nada mas necesitaba. Solo ella y a ella.

-Adoro tu cuerpo- le susurro contra sus labios. Estaban tan pegados que cada uno podía respirar el aire de otro. Ash beso por un momento su cabello, respirando su olor a flores silvestres y a mujer limpia, disfrutando de esa combinación tan maravillosa antes de entregarse nuevamente a la dicha de besarla. Solo que esta vez, el simple hecho de rozar sus labios ya no era suficiente, necesitaba sentirla más cerca de él, de degustar más profundamente ese deje adictivo. En un intento de saborearlo mejor, introdujo su lengua para poder explorar esa cavidad. Algo tomada por sorpresa. La castaña le respondió lo mejor posible, dejándose guiar por sus movimientos dominantes mientras se apretaba mas al cuerpo del joven restregándose inconscientemente.

Bendita fruta prohibida, nunca lo incorrecto supo tan bien como en ese momento.

El beso se hizo tan profundo entre ambos, que sus cuerpos se pegaron uno al otro como era humanamente posible. Ash puso una mano en su nuca y con la otra le rodeo la cintura. May prácticamente estaba colgada de su cuello, refregando sus pechos cubiertos contra el cuerpo de el, causando una fricción mas que agradable. Cegado como estaba por el placer, Ah acaricio los muslos de May (su ropa interior había caído junto con su vestido) antes de adentrarse en el oscuro y húmedo hueco que era la intimidad de la castaña.

Como si ya no pudiera contenerse.

Y es que ya no quería contenerse. Con maestría y sutileza sus dedos comenzaron a calar con lasciva potencia, arrancando magistralmente preciosos gemidos de la garganta de May en una sinfonía nocturna que no había hecho más que comenzar. Para el, esos sonidos eran más bellos que los cantos de los ángeles. No quería que se detuvieran así que aumento el ritmo de sus embates, sintiendo a la chica temblar de placer en sus brazos. Sus dedos comenzaron a empaparse con la esencia, excitándolo más de lo que estaba.

May tocaba el cielo con sus manos. Lo que sentía debía estar prohibido, ya que los dedos de su amado le estaban mostrando todo un universo de sensaciones desconocidas. Sintió sus pechos doloridos, su boca algo seca y sus piernas débiles. Se sujeto con más fuerza para no caerse y se entrego sin duda ni culpa a esa espiral de dicha que la estaba tragando. Con el aumento de velocidad, se sintió en un tornado profano que la llevo al paraíso y de vuelta.

-Estas tan húmeda- le dijo Ash provocativamente, sacando sus dedos de donde estaban y probándolos- Eres deliciosa.

Queriendo probar más de ese rico néctar, bajo hasta donde estaba esa exquisita hendidura y la probo directamente con su lengua recogiendo tanto como podía. Como la posición en la que estaban era algo incomoda, agarro sus tobillos para separar un poco sus piernas y acodarla mejor, para poder acceder mejor a ella. Su lengua lamia con lentitud sus distintas zonas y sus labios se dedicaban a besar y chupar cierta zona de la anatomía femenina que hacia que la castaña soltara gemidos potentes y hermosos. No paso mucho tiempo, hasta que May se derramara en la boca de Ash.

-Realmente eres deliciosa- le dijo al levantarse y ver como su amada estaba roja, con la respiración agitada e inclusive con un poco de saliva saliendo de la comisura labia. Estaba tan bella que no pudo evitar besarla nuevamente, convidándole en el beso un poco de su propio sabor.

-Creo que me toca devolverte un poco el favor- respondió la chica la chica, tan pronto sus labios se vieron libres y un poco de aire ingreso a sus pulmones.

Ash la vio divertido, arqueando una ceja.

La chica no tenía mucha experiencia en este campo pero eso lo suplía con imaginación y muchas ganas. Con un gesto rápido (para no arrepentirse) se saco la camisola que la cubría, quedándose en una gloriosa desnudez. La luz de la luna, le daba un tono plateado a su piel blanca y con sus ojos azules y mejillas de manzana era todo un ángel. El seminarista estuvo seguro que existía un Dios, al ver tan maravillosa creatura a sus pies.

La castaña, se arrodillo frente a él, tímidamente para liberar parcialmente a su miembro. Lo suficiente para poder recorrerlo con sus manos y soplar un poco sobre él. Demás está decir que estas tiernas caricias terminaron por enloquecer al seminarista. Y puso el nombre del Señor en sus labios, al sentir una cálida humedad que lo tomaba tímidamente en su boca.

-¡May!- exclamo, un poco tomado por sorpresa al sentir como esa boca pequeña lo engullía de a poco. Cerró los ojos para disfrutar mejor esa dicha no planeada.

May nunca había practicado lo que estaba haciendo, por lo que no estaba segura si sus acciones eran placenteras para Ash. Más toda duda se alejo de su mente al escuchar los gemidos roncos, saliendo de su garganta indicando que su accionar era más que bienvenido. Levantando su rostro, pudo ver a Ash en un estado similar al de ella anteriormente que despejo por completo todas sus dudas.

Esos labios suaves, deslizándose por toda su hombría, mojándolo mientras lo succionaba deliciosamente, era mucho mas de lo que habria podido pedir. Era como una comunión entre ambos, donde le ayuda a alcanzar limitos insospechados. Incluso llegar a las puertas del paraíso para conocer el rostro de Dios. Era como ver la luz al final del túnel.

Estaba tan cerca de alcanzarla.

Ash sintiéndose a punto de acabar, alzo en volantas a May quien no entendía nada. Haciendo una demostración de fuerza, la alzo de su cintura manteniéndola contra la pared. La castaña para no caerse, envolvió la cintura del chico con sus piernas. Con este inocente gesto por parte de ella, logro que sus intimidades se rozaran en un caricia llena de lujuria y lascivia. Con el contacto de la carne, húmeda y caliente, del otro, sus rostros adquirieron un tono rojizo, demostrando que no eran indiferentes. Ash repitió el gesto, haciendo un roce más largo y duro pero sin llegar a entrar del todo. Sus manos acariciaron los muslos y sus cremosas nalgas antes de darle un corto beso.

-May..yo…-balbuceo un poco, con mirada esquiva.- Te necesito, preciso tomarte.

-Yo también quiero- respondió con una sonrisa anhelante. Ash hizo el gesto de sacarse sus pantalones pero May lo detuvo- No lo hagas, mejor así.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque tú nunca podrás entregarte por completo a mi- contesto con una sonrisa triste- Yo te pertenezco entera pero tú solo me perteneces a la mitad.

-Te aseguro que mi corazón es solo tuyo.-le replico, llevándole su pequeña mano a donde su corazón latía con fuerza por tener lo que más amaba enfrente de sus ojos- Siempre, hasta que muera latirá por ti y solo por ti.

-Te creo- le dijo con una mirada de amor y confianza absoluta, empeñada con un poco de tristeza por el destino cruel que a ambos les toco vivir.

Aumentando la expectativa de la liberación, Ash juega con su excitación. Atormentándola, rozando sin entrar, presionando sus entrepiernas para que se toquen o distrayéndolas con besos y caricias profundas que no hacen más que enloquecer a su amada doncella, llevándole a los límites de su cordura, rozando la suplica para pedir que el acto culmine. La sonrisa soberbia del seminarista se hace presente, convirtiendo sus ojos en flamas negras porque adora cuando su amada ruega por estar con el, cuando hace evidente su amor y pasión por el. Porque sabe que esta jovencita castaña será suya por todo lo que les quedan de vida.

Y se lo agradece a Dios. Por más que sea un pecado amarla. Y más aun tomarla.

Beso sus labios nuevamente con candor, demostrando todo el amor que le profesaba mientras comenzaba a entrar en ella. Lo hizo despacio, con mucho cuidado. Queriendo recordar por siempre la sensación de esa carne rodeándola, como la humedad se iba traspasando a su cuerpo, como ese hueco se iba abriendo para él mientras su hombría era tragada por ese túnel estrecho que era su vagina.

-Estas tan estrecha- susurro con vos contenida, no queriendo lastimarla por un descuido suyo.

-Solo tengo un amante- dijo mientras aguantaba un poco la incomodidad que siempre aparecía en ese momento. Al menos ya no era el dolor de su primera vez.

Siguió avanzando con la ayuda de su amada hasta que toda longitud estuvo adentro, esperando unos momentos para disfrutar y acostumbrarse a esa hendidura apretada para poder iniciar un movimiento lento y profundo para penetrarla mejor. Los gemidos en esta ocasión fueron bebidos por la boca del otro porque sus labios no se separaban más de lo indispensable ya que para ellos era el momento más importante de todo su encuentro, cuando por fin se hacían uno.

Era ese lenguaje sin palabras, una comunión entre dos espíritus que se aman. Una oración hecha con sus cuerpos, alentadas por sus mismas almas donde escribían con su sudor y gemidos los mensajes. Sus dos almas se encontraban para unirse en un baile perfecto, bajo las estrellas y con la bendición de Dios. Porque a pesar que desafiaban todas las reglas del mundo, estaban seguros que su amado Señor no se opondría para evitar algo tan perfecto como su afecto.

Los movimientos comenzaron a acelerarse, mientras Ash la perforaba contra esa pared fría. May que no sentía ningún tipo de dolor, solo goce, ayudaba moviendo sus caderas al compás del ritmo impuesto, besando con más determinación y pasión esos labios. Ninguno de los dos cerraba sus ojos ya que eran esos mismos los que les permitieron enamorarse así que cuando ambos llegaran a la gloria lo harían con la mirada del otro guardada en sus pupilas.

En una explosión que consideraban una puerta al paraíso, vedado para ellos ahora debido a su conducta. Era una comunión espiritual entre dos cuerpos, la forma de unión mas perfecta, la suprema demostración de amor. Los dos dejaron de respirar un por unos segundos y se dejaron caer al suelo, manteniéndose unidos todavía. Aun no estaban listos para separarse, en ningún sentido. Experimentando el placer que quedaba después de hacer el amor, ellos se besaron mas calmadamente, con ojos teñidos de lagrimas al saber que uno de sus contados momentos juntos habían terminado.

Ninguno sabia que destino tenían por delante.

* * *

_En una lluviosa mañana de inverno  
la niña que alegre saltaba del lecho,  
oyó tristes cánticos y fúnebres rezos;  
por la angosta calle pasaba un entierro. _

_Un seminarista sin duda era el muerto;  
pues, cuatro, llevaban en hombros el féretro,  
con la beca roja por cima cubierto,  
y sobre la beca, el bonete negro.  
Con sus voces roncas cantaban los clérigos  
los seminaristas iban en silencio  
siempre en dos filas hacia el cementerio  
como por las tardes al ir de paseo. _

_La niña angustiada miraba el cortejo  
los conoce a todos a fuerza de verlos...  
tan sólo, tan sólo faltaba entre ellos...  
el seminarista de los ojos negros. _

_Corriendo los años, pasó mucho tiempo...  
y allá en la ventana del casucho viejo,  
una pobre anciana de blancos cabellos,  
con la tez rugosa y encorvado el cuerpo,  
mientras la costura mezcla con el rezo,  
ve todas las tardes pasar en silencio  
los seminaristas que van de paseo. _

_La labor suspende, los mira, y al verlos  
sus ojos azules ya tristes y muertos  
vierten silenciosas lágrimas de hielo. _

_Sola, vieja y triste, aún guarda el recuerdo  
del seminarista de los ojos negros..._

Una mujer termina de leer la historia. Sus ojos azules descasan en los rostros de sus pequeños retoños cuyos ojos negros se empañan de lagrimas por el final triste de la historia. La mujer (que no aparenta tener mas de dieciocho a pesar de ya casi llega a los treinta) sonríe por ver lo sensible que pueden llegar a ser sus hijos. Deposita el libro de poemas en sus rodillas y extiende sus brazos a su descendencia para que vengan a ella en busca de consuelo.

La niña de cabellos negros como sus ojos llega primero al refugio que su hermano castaño pero con identicos ojos que su hermana. La chica se abrazo a la madre mientras que el niño apoyaba su cabeza en las rodillas, haciendo un esfuerzo para que no se notara su tristeza. Después de todo el ya era todo un hombrecito y los hombres no lloran.

-Mami, pobrecita de la pareja- sollozaba la niña, mojando el vestido blanco de mama- ¡Ellos se amaban, no merecían ese final!

-El debió dejar el seminario y luchar por ella- expuso el niño, secándose sutilmente sus lagrimas. Solo esperaba que su padre no lo viera en ese estado o se iba a preocupar mucho.

-A veces la vida es mas complicada de lo que parece- dijo la madre, acariciando los cabellos de sus hijos- Créanme, lo se por experiencia propia.

-¿Es por eso que tu y papa tuvieron que escaparse para casarse?- pregunto inocentemente su hijo, levantando su rostro de la faldas de su madre.

-Creo que debería decirle a su padre que deje de contarles esas cosas antes de dormir- suspiro la castaña, pensando en la sinceridad con que su esposo contestaba las miles de preguntas de sus curiosos hijos.

-¡No!- clamaron sus hijos al unísono-¡Adoramos esas historias!

-Además papa las cuenta de una manera especial- dijo la niña en tono soñador.

-Es cierto- secundo el niño. Ambos adoraban la forma en la que su padre les contaba historias. El tono de voz, los gestos expresivos y las sutiles bromas intercaladas que contaba entre los relatos. A su madre también le gustaban mucho, por eso muchas de sus noches la pasaban cerca de la chimenea escuchando el repertorio sin fin que era ese hombre.

-Hablando de su padre- dijo la castaña, levantándose del asiento para dirigirse a la cocina- Vayan a lavarse, la cena estará pronto. Su padre llega cansado de trabajar y no le hagamos esperar por su comida.

-Si- dijeron los mellizos, dirigiéndose a su habitación donde estaban sus enceres de baño.

A los pocos minutos, la puerta de la casa se abrió mostrando a un hombre de pelos negros al igual que su cabello, dejando su morral cerca de la puerta. Sus ojos buscaron la figura de su amada esposa y se alegro verla acercarse a el. Se dieron un beso de saludo y el hombre se sento en la silla que ella le ofrecía, masajeándose los hombros adoloridos por el trabajo de campo.

Estaban en una etapa complicada por lo que el trabajo aumentaba. Por suerte la paga así lo hacia también pero no lo suficiente para justificar todo el esfuerzo. Sin embargo, lo que si valía la pena el esfuerzo era saber que con eso podía mantener a su familia. La cosa mas importante que tenia en ese mundo. Todo el dolor y cansancio del día, desaparecía al cruzar el umbral y saber que su esposa y sus hijos le esperaban con una comida caliente en la mesa y su amor rodeándole.

-¿Los mellizos?- pregunto confundido. Para esa altura, sus hijos ya estaban a su lado exigiendo su atención.

-Se fueron a lavar- respondió su esposa, trayendo las fuentes de comida a la mesa- Hoy les lei uno de esos poemas que tanto les gusta y los conmovieron mucho.

-¿Acaso les leíste ese en particular?- pregunto con una ligera sospecha. Ahora el también estaba ayudando a servir la comida. No era de caballeros dejar a una mujer con todo el trabajo.

-Si, ese les gusto mucho- respondió terminando de poner la mesa. Enseguida sintió los brazos de su amado envolviendo su talle- Me sorprende la imaginación de la gente.

-Bueno, creo que para el poeta esa versión es mucho mas atractiva de lo que paso en realidad, mi querida May- opino Ash, besando castamente la mejilla de su esposa.

-Supongo que es mas romántico decir que tuvimos un amor trágico a que nos escápanos- secundo May a las palabras de su esposo.

-Al menos te tengo conmigo mi samaltina.

-Lo mismo digo mi seminarista.

Los dos se miraron y May pensaba a la par que se besaban que nunca iba a poder escapar de la magia de esos ojos negros.

**Fin**


End file.
